Kouhai of Games - The Second Seal
by Nightshade McArthur
Summary: A mysterious opponent is taking souls left and right at duel academy. With Jaden gone, the task falls to the Mutou twins and their childhood friend to solve this mystery and take down the bad guys before it's too late... Rated M to be safe. Future dark themes, angst and violence. Sequal to Kouhai of Games
1. A new threat arises

**A/N; 'kay so I've finally decided to post this, here's the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Azura wakes up to the smell of coffee.<p>

"Wake up Azura-chan."

"Taki?"

"Yep, got a coffee for ya. Drink up, we've been called to the lecture hall for an announcement."

" 'Kay." Azura starts to drink her coffee when suddenly the door opens and Kyoko enters.

"Hey guys. Hurry up, the school meeting is in like five minutes."

"Alright, let's get going."

"Get out Taki, I still have to change into my uniform!" Azura starts pushing Takumi out the door.

Leaning on the wall outside Taki sighs. "Why didn't Kyoko have to wait outside..?"

* * *

><p><span>5 minutes later, lecture hall.<span>

Azura and the twins enter the hall and take their place in the middle of the fourth row together.

Looking to the front, the three are surprised to see none other then Azura's father; Seto Kaiba, standing in front of the students.

"Given the seriousness of what has happened here the past three years, I have decided to oversee this school myself. Therefore I will be the new head teacher of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. Crowler, you're fired."

is looking at Seto with a shocked expression.

"You have ten minutes to pack your bags and leave the school."

Crowler runs from the hall in a fluster.

"Now, I've gotten some reports that there are still students being attacked. The infirmary is filling up by the day. Therefore I have called in some assistance to help solve the issue. Allow me to introduce the latest King of Games; Yugi Mutou!"

With a flamboyant gesture at the back of the hall the trio turn to see a familiar spiked head walking down the stairs to the front of the hall to stand beside Kaiba.

"Is that really dad?"

"I think it is, wait he's wearing his puzzle... does that mean the Pharaoh's back again? Bes, can you see Atem anywhere?" Takumi addresses this last question at the spirit hovering over his shoulder; and exact copy of him but dressed in ancient egyptian garbs.

_"I cannot, but if he is back inside his puzzle then he will not be seen until he appears." _

Bes' reply can only be heard by Kyoko and Taki as he is a spirit and Azura can't see them.

"What did Bes have to say?"

"He can't see Atem, but if he's there he won't appear until he has to."

"Student's, Yugi is here for two reasons; first and foremost he's here to solve the mystery of why there are still students getting attacked, and secondly he's here as the head teacher for the Slifer Red Dorm."

"Pity Jaden left at the end of last year, he would've loved to have dad as the dorm head."

"Hey kids, I hope to have a good year with all of you, if you have any questions then feel free to ask me, and please, if you know anything about these disappearances then please, please come to me with it, don't keep it to yourself."

* * *

><p><span>Slifer red dorm, 7:30pm<span>

A cowled man steps out of the shadows and looks on at the dormitory building.

"The time has come, the owner of the three legendary dragons is here once more..."

Takumi steps out of his dorm room to head down to his fathers room. Knocking on the door he's welcomed into the room.

"Ah, Taki. I wanted to see you and your sister... Azura too actually. I have some legendary cards for you three, for you; The Eye of Timaeus. For your sister; The Claw of Hermos. And for Azura; The Fang of Critias."

"These are the cards you used on the Orichalcos..."

"Correct, the students in the infirmary have all been robbed of their souls, the only time I've ever seen this many souls taken from one place is the Orichalcos incident. Also the three dragons made their way back into my deck around a month ago, so we can only assume they were put there as a warning against what is happening now.."

"So you think it's happening again, the Orichalcos incident?"

"Yes, and just in case I'm right I want the three of you to be prepared."

"Fair enough, but what about you father?"

"I have the Pharaoh, and Slifer and Ra are still in my deck too remember."

_**Kyoko had given her father the Winged Dragon of Ra card back after they returned home for the holidays, having not drawn it once over the whole year she figured it was Ra's way of telling her she wasn't worthy.**_

_**Her father had attempted to buoy her spirits by telling her he rarely draws Ra either, but she just accepted Ra's "decision" philosophically, figuring she had plenty of other powerful monsters that deemed her more than worthy of using them.**_

"Very well."

Takumi heads to the room that Kyoko and Azura share.

"Hey girls, got a present from dad for the two of you. Sis, for you I have the legendary Claw of Hermos. And for you little Azura; The Fang of Critias."

"So I guess you've got the Eye, when did the Dragons come back?"

"Good guess, dad said it was about a month ago and he wants the three of us to be prepared because he believes that the seal of Orichalcos might have something to do with these injuries."

"Great, so the people in the infirmary are all soulless, that explains why our dads got involved, thanks for giving me Critias by the way. Of the three of us he'll work for me the most willingly."

"Right. Well I'll talk more to you in the morning, I'm goin' to bed, night."

"Night bro'."

"Night Taki, stay safe."

"I'm just going upstairs Azura it's not that far..."

* * *

><p><span>Outside<span>

"Stop right there child, my master wants that dragon card your precious father gave you!"

Taki turns to see a hooded man walking towards him.

"Like hell! You'll have to duel me for it."

Taki vs. Orichalcos duelist

"Fine, prepare yourself child for a duel like you've never experienced. I'll start us off by activating Graceful Charity. This card allows me to draw three cards, as long as I discard two. Then I'll activate A forces, this card takes my warrior monster's attack points up by 200 for every warrior and spellcaster on my field. Next I'll summon Lightray Grepher(1900atk) in attack mode, set one card face down and end my turn."

An active spell card appears beside the man, followed by a white and blue unitard wearing warrior with a golden sword in front of him and a card face down on his other side.

"I'll start by summoning Skilled Dark Magician(1900atk) and set a card, Skilled Dark Magician attack!"

Skilled Dark Magician is a small sized spellcaster with a brown robe and dark armour similar to the Dark Magicians, but less of it. A face down card appears behind him.

_If I can get an early advantage by killing this guys monster than I have to take it! _Taki thinks to himself.

"You've triggered my trap; Mirror Force."

Taki growls when his Skilled Dark Magician is destroyed.

"My move, first I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon destroying your face down card. Now that your field is empty I'm clear to attack with my Lightray Grepher!"

Another magic card appears in front of the man, a swirl of wind bursts from it to destroy Taki's face down. Then Grepher springs towards him and slashes at him effortlessly.

4000

2100

"I'll set one card face down and set one defence monster. Your move."

A face down card appears sideways before Taki.

"I'll attack your defence monster."

Grepher leaps forward to impale the defence monster.

"You've destroyed my Queen's Knight. I'll set one card and end my turn."

A face down card in Taki's spell/trap zone..

"I place a card face down and attack you directly with Lightray Grepher."

A second direct strike from the mans Grepher.

4000

0200

Takumi feels himself start to panic as his life points drop to 200.

_Relax Taki.. trust in yourself, and have faith in the heart of the cards!_

_Right, thanks Bes..._

Taki takes a deep breath, focuses hard on the card he needs most right now and draws.

Smiling at the card he pulls, he puts it into play; "I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light."

The magic card appears briefly before a collection of shining swords drop from the sky and block the space between the two duelists.

"I'll draw and end my turn, I can't attack as long as those swords are out, but once they're gone you're finished."

"I'll place a card face down and end."

A second face down card on Taki's field."

"I'll draw and pass."

"I draw and end"

"Now comes the card of your demise I activate the legendary Seal of Orichalcos, this card strengthens all of my monsters by 500 and grants me a second row of monster summoning positions, as long as there are monsters in the front row the back row can't be attacked. Next I'll summon Chain Thrasher(1500atk)."

An Atlantean star covers the field beneath the pair, Taki can feel a surge of energy flow beneath him as the Seal grows. A blond man armed with a kunai appears beside Lightray Grepher.(2400atk)

"I summon another Skilled Dark Magician(1900atk). Equip him with Mage Power (3400atk) and attack, with my attack I can activate the trap card; Magicians Circle. This card allows us both to special summon a spellcaster with 2000 attack or less from our decks in face up attack mode I choose the Dark Magician Girl(2000atk). Because your field has changed I can cancel my attack."

An identical copy of Taki's original monster appears in the same monster zone, an orange aura flows over him as Mage Power is triggered, and in response his effect causes his shoulder's spell counter to light up. He swipes his staff at Chain Thrasher, and it's intercepted by Taki's own trap as a magic circle appears in the middle of the field, a Dark Magician Girl coming from Taki's side of the circle and a Neo the Magic Swordsman(2200atk) appearing from the opponents side.

"I'll sacrifice the Neo the Magic Swordsman I got out of your trap and my Chain Thrasher to summon Gilford the Legend(3100atk). I don't trust your face down so I'll just end my turn."

The two monsters vanish and in their place a giant warrior monster appears with a massive sword on his back.

"I'll Equip the Dark Magician Girl with Magic Formula (2700atk) then sacrifice her to summon a second Dark Magician Girl(2000atk)."

A grey book appears in the Dark Magician Girls hands before she vanishes and a second one takes her place.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because when Magic Formula is sent from the field to the grave I gain 1000 life points!"

4000

1200

Taki heaves a sigh of relief as his points go back above the thousand mark.

"Next I'll activate Sage's Stone, this get's me a Dark Magician from my deck to the field. Skilled Dark Magician is on three spell counters so his effect allows me to summon another Dark Magician from my deck. Next I'll activate the spell card Dark Magic Attack, this card destroys all of your spells and traps on the field."

A stone appears in the Girls hand and a true Dark Magician appears on the field beside her. The Dark Magician waves his staff at the back row of the opponents field, destroying every card behind his monsters.

"Due to it's effect the Seal of Orichalcos cannot be destroyed by card effects."

"Fine, then my Dark Magician will attack Lightray Grepher and I'll end my turn."

Dark Magician destroys the opponent's monster.

3900

1200

"I draw, set a card and Gilford the Legend will attack Dark Magician."

Taki cringes and is shocked when he feels actual physical pain when the attack blasts through the Dark Magician and into him.

3700

0600

"I'll activate the effect of my Skilled Dark Magician; now that he has three spell counters and I don't need him on the field, I can sacrifice him to summon a Dark Magician from the hand, deck or graveyard. I think I'll choose the one in my graveyard. Next I'll activate Dedication Through Light and Darkness, sacrificing this Dark Magician to special summon the Dark Magician of Chaos. Dark Magician of Chaos' effect lets me get back a spell from my grave. I'll get my Sage's Stone, now I'll reactivate it to get a second Dark Magician from my deck. Next I'll activate Black Magic Ritual to summon the Magician of Black Chaos by tributing the Dark Magician and Kuriboh in my hand, set a card and Magician of Black Chaos will attack Gilford the Legend!"

Taki's field is a flow of confusion as spellcaster after spellcaster enters then leaves play, when the field clears and Taki declares an attack it's with one of two identical looking magicians, wearing nothing but leather and a series of belts, the ritual monster strikes itself against Gilford and the warrior swats at the spellcaster like it's a fly, destroying it.

3700

0300

Taki clutches his chest as the pain of his monster being destroyed flares through him.

"You fool, why would you attack a monster that's stronger than your own?"

"Because now my Dark Magician Girl is on 3200 attack points!"

"No, I can't lose my Gilford! Activate Rising Energy; by discarding my Sword Hunter I can take Gilford up by 1500 attack points."

"I'll end my turn."

"I'll set one card face down and summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defence mode."

A warrior with silver armour and a green cape appears with his sword crossing its vision a face down card setting itself behind it.

"I'll set a card face down and my Dark Magician Girl will attack Gilford the Legend!"

"You've triggered my face down Waboku trap. Now it's my turn, I switch Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to attack mode, and activate the spell card Full Force Strike. This card allows one of my monsters to attack and destroy one of yours... even if it's weaker, of course neither of us take battle damage from the attack. Now I think my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian will attack the Dark Magician Girl."

The Celtic Guardian switches to attack mode and rushes towards the Dark Magician Girl.

"I counter with the trap card Mirror Force!"

Hitting a seemingly invisible barrier, the Celtic Guardian's attack bounces back to his allies and destroys not only him but Gilford the Legend too.

"I'll set one card and end."

A lone face down card is all that stares Taki down as he draws his next card and smiles.

"Now is the hour of your demise scum! I sacrifice my Dark Magician Girl and the Dark Magician of Chaos to special summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic.(3200atk) As long as he's on the field you can't activate your trap cards! Sorcerer.. Attack!"

The largest and most butch of Taki's magicians appears on his field. When Taki declares an attack he blasts the opponent with a massive magical strike.

0500

0300

"I'll summon the Marauding Captain in defence mode."

A tiny looking warrior appears on the field.

"Sorcerer, kill the Captain."

Marauding Captain disappears as fast as it appeared.

"I summon the Blue Flame Swordsman in defence mode."

A large, shirtless warrior with a blue flaming sword appears on the field with his sword crossed over his chest.

"I'll place 3 face down cards and attack the Blue Flame Swordsman."

Three down cards appear behind the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, who then attacks the Blue Flame Swordsman.

"Due to it's effect, when Blue Flame Swordsman is destroyed, the original takes it's place."

Blue Flame Swordsman is replaced with an identical monster with an orange blade.

"Your move..."

"I'll summon the Silent Swordsman level 3 and activate the spell card Level Up, by tributing my level three swordsman I can summon a Silent Swordsman level five from my deck."

A small warrior with a respectively tiny sword appears next to the Flame Swordsman, a magic card tributing it.

"Not If I chain your spell card with this; The trap known as Exchange of the Spirit, this card can only be activated if I have 15 or more cards in my graveyard, I count twenty. By paying 1000 life points I can use this trap to force both of us to swap our current graveyards with our current decks. Meaning you no longer have a Silent Swordsman level five in your deck as he's now in the grave. Therefore you've just sacrificed your Silent Swordsman level three for no reason!"

Taki's card springs in response to the opponents magic card.

"You fool, you don't have 1000 life points!"

"That's why I'm chaining it with my other down card; Emergency provisions, by tributing one card from my spell and trap zone I can gain 1000 life points, since it's already activated I'll tribute my Exchange of the Spirit. This means I have the 1000 life points to sacrifice for Exchange's effect."

Taki's second face down triggers, a magic card that tributes the trap after it's triggered.

"Now it's my turn, time to end this! I activate the Call of the Haunted trap card, calling back from the grave Obelisk The Tormentor. Sorcerer of Dark Magic will attack your Flame Swordsman and Obelisk will attack you directly, and that's the game. Your attack has failed, your master will never get his hands on the legendary dragons or the god cards!"

Taki's final facedown triggers, a monstrous, hulking blue form appearing behind Taki. Sorcerer destroys the Flame Swordsman, the God card leaning down and swatting the man as if he's an insignificant insect.

Taki is surprised to see the seal closing in on his opponent and a bright light shoot up into the sky and his opponent's body collapses.

hearing a couple of doors behind him open, he turns to see Azura, Kyoko and his father running across the courtyard towards him.

"Are you alright son?"

"Fine dad, just some lame ass Orichalcos duelist thought he could take Tomias from me."

"Taki that was reckless! If you'd lost..."

"But I didn't Azura, the only one I've ever lost to is you..."

"That's beside the point! If you had, you would've lost your soul..."

"True, but if I hadn't have dueled, he would've taken Tomias and come after you two for Critios and Hermos. I couldn't let him get to you Azura.."

"Who ever asked you to defend me!?"

"Why are you so angry at me?"

"Because you were completely careless, I can see your gear Takumi you only had three hundred points left! That means you were less then an attack away from losing the duel!"

Taki can see tears welling up in Azura's eyes, he steps forward and pulls her into a hug.

Kyoko chuckles as Azura's face changes from one of misery to a look of total contentment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; R&R if you liked it, or let me know why if you didn't. Also give me some feedback on the descriptions, first time I've bothered to do it like that and idk if it was really worth it...**


	2. Official Announcements

**A/N; chapters 2 and 3 are sort of short so I'm going to release both of them and chapter 4 together.**

* * *

><p>Taki stands at the back of the hall waiting for Kaiba and Shepard to get to the point.<p>

"As a further announcement; Azura, get down here."

Azura looks surprised at being singled out. Walking down the stairs of the lecture hall she stands beside her father.

"Yes sir?"

"As of today you will be bunking with the new duel counsellor; Zane Truesdale. Your gear has already been moved."

"But da-"

"No buts, I will not have my own daughter endangered by putting her as far from campus as possible, the strongest duelist here besides myself and... I can't believe I'm saying it; Yugi. Is Zane. My decision is final!"

Azura scowls at her father and storms out of the hall. Takumi pauses for a moment before following her.

* * *

><p><span>Outside the lecture hall<span>

"Azura, wait a sec."

Azura turns on her heel angrily.

"What?! ...Oh Taki, uhh... Sorry, what was it you wanted?"

"Just thought I should check on you, see if you're ok. I mean obviously you're not but.. ah, y'know what I meant."

"Yeah I know. I'm fine I guess, I just hate it when he overrules me like that... like I don't even matter."

"I get how it feels Azu-chan, but he has a good point... I know that's the last thing you want to hear, but the safest place to be is-"

"-In the Slifer dormitory with you, Kyoko and Yugi!"

Taki makes a placating gesture in an attempt to calm her.

"Alright, alright I get it.. I see where you're coming from Azura but there's no other choice. You heard your father, his decision's final..."

"When has that ever stopped you before now?!"

"I'm sorry Azura, I can't do anything at the moment. Give me some time to talk to dad, he might be able to talk some sense into Seto... until then you'll just have to put up with Zane for a room mate.. send me a message on your PDA later ok?"

"Fine." Azura turns with a sigh and leaves, Takumi re-enters the hall.

* * *

><p>"It has finally been confirmed that the cause of these disappearances is indeed the Orichalcos. Also, Professor Mutou informs me that his rooms were broken into last night and the Egyptian God cards stolen from his deck."<p>

At this news the entire hall explodes with questions, most asking the same thing; "How?"

I've heard enough Taki thinks to himself, he decides to wait outside the hall for his father to emerge.

* * *

><p><span>Twenty minutes later<span>

"Father," Takumi calls out to the spiked hair in the crowd.

Yugi turns to respond to his son.

"What is it Taki?"

"I heard what happened to Ra and Slifer... until we get them back why don't you have this.."

Takumi hands over a card to his father. Yugi turns it over to see Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Your Egyptian God card?"

"Well it's either that or Tomias, your choice.."

"No Taki, I can't take Tomias.. something tells me you'll need him later."

* * *

><p><strong>AN; that's it for chapter 2, really short but story relevant. couldn't be bothered slapping chapters together 'cause I've named the nine I've done so far already :T**


	3. Dorm Room Shuffle

**A/N; I haven't described the duel this chapter, this is done on purpose so you guys can tell when the duelists are using mats and when they're using their duel disks.**

Zane is seated at his desk reading up on the latest duel techniques.

**Knock knock knock**

"Hmm, who could that be..?" Zane stands and opens the door, revealing a scowling Azura.

"Ah, my new room mate. You look less than pleased to be here miss Kaiba, are you alright?"

"Fine!" Azura growls at him storming into the room.

"You dont sound-"

"I said I'm fine Zane!" Azura flops onto her bed with a grunt.

"Remember Azura, while we may be room mates, I'm still your superior. You shouldn't forget that when addressing me or you'll pay for it!"

"Is that a challange? I'm in just the right mood to accept.."

"Fine, If I win, you have to call me Mr Truesdale, and if you win I'll speak to your father. See if I can't get you back with your friends where you clearly want to be..."

"Alright."

"You can start.."

"Right I'll summon Decoy Dragon(300atk) and banish it to special summon Red eyes Darkness metal dragon(2800atk), this dragon allows me to special summon another dragon from my hand or grave once per turn, this turn I think I'll use its effect to summon Mirage Dragon(1600atk) from my hand."

"I'll special summon the Cyber dragon(2100atk) with it's effect,which I'm sure you're well aware of... Next I'll sacrifice it to summon another Cyber Dragon. Now I activate Monster Reborn to summon Cyber Dragon back from my grave and attack Mirage Dragon. I'll end with two face down cards."

4000

3500

"Red eyes' effect allows me to bring Mirage Dragon back from my grave in defence mode(1000def) so you can't activate traps during the battle phase. Now Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack the Cyber Dragon. One face down card and one defence monster to end."

3300

3500

"I activate the trap known as Cyber Network, this card stays on my field for three turns and as long as I control a Cyber Dragon monster, I can banish one light machine type monster from my deck-"

"The hell's the point of that?"

"Simple; when Cyber Network is destroyed in three turns, it allows me to special summon as many banished light machine type monsters as I can to the field. Now Cyber Network, banish the Cyber Dragon Core from my deck. Next I'll summon the union monster; Armoured Cybern, equip yourself to Cyber Dragon then use your effect, taking one thousand of Cyber Dragon's attack points (1100atk) to destroy Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. Now Cyber Dragon attack and destroy Mirage Dragon."

"Your attack has triggered my Waboku trap card."

"Then it's your move miss Kaiba."

"Fine, I'll set two cards, then I'll flip my Morphing Jar. When flipped, this card forces us to discard our whole hand's then draw five fresh cards. Now Mirage Dragon attack, destroy his Cyber Dragon."

"Due to your attack my Armoured Cybern protects my Cyber Dragon and my Dragon's attack points are back to normal. My move, I'll use Cyber Network to banish Reflect Bounder summon Cyber Dragon Zwei and end my turn."

"I'll summon my Spear Dragon and equip it with Dragon Treasure to take it's attack points up by 300.(2200atk) Spear Dragon attack Cyber Dragon!"

3200

3500

"It's the third turn after activation so now my Cyber Network is destroyed and I can special summon the monsters I banished, next I can sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon a new addition to my deck; Gilford the Lightning(2800atk) his effect destroy's all monsters on your field. Now I'll activate Wave Motion Cannon and end my turn."

"What's the matter Zane too scared to attack? I'll place a monster in defence mode and end my turn."

"I set one card and summon Proto-Cyber Dragon.(1100atk)"

"I'll activate Lightning Vortex, by discarding a card this spell destroys all of your face up monsters. Now I'll flip my masked dragon(1400atk) and attack you directly with it."

1800

3500

"I'll place one card face down and defend with a monster to end my turn."

"I summon the Vorse Raider in attack mode(1900atk) and attack your defence monster."

"Your attack has destroyed my Cyber Larva, when Cyber Larva is destroyed in battle he can summon a second from the deck."

"Then I'll kill that one with masked dragon."

"My move, I'll set a monster and end my turn."

"Vorse Raider will destroy your defence monster and Masked Dragon will attack you directly."

0400

3500

"I activate the effect of Wave Motion Cannon, it deals 1000 damage for every turn that's passed since its activation, it's been on the field for four turns so that's 4000 damage, game over!"

**A/N; yeah I know I could've done more but hey.. Time Skip!**


	4. Confessions of a broken duelist

**A/N: 'Kay so I don't know if you've noticed but I've been lining up an Azu/Taki-ship since last season, this chapter will contain the conversation that gets them together. By the way this takes place a week after the last chapter**

Zane and Azura's dormitory

Azura lays on her bed in her new dormitory. At least the old man was decent enough to give us separate rooms...

Picking up her PDA she scrolls through her contacts, looking to see who's info she has. Seeing one name she pauses and opens the contact, ready to send a message.

_I wonder if he's ok..._

**_Hey taki_**

**_'sup Azura_**

**_You been attacked by those orichalcos guys again?_**

**_nah, they're not that dumb_**

**_:) Good... How's your sis?_**

**_She's good, a little worried about dad,_**  
><strong><em>he hasn't been without Ra &amp; Slifer since the<em>**  
><strong><em>last time the Orichalcos guys attacked<em>**

**_That's not good, might come down_**  
><strong><em>and have breakfast with her tomorrow morning<em>**

**_She'd like breakfast, solid plan_**  
><strong><em>might have to have another <em>**  
><strong><em>chat to Seto and Dad,<em>**  
><strong><em>see if we can't get you <em>**  
><strong><em>brought back to the red dorm<em>**

**_Yeah, good luck with that, _**  
><strong><em>I can't believe how creepy Zane can get.<em>**

**_haha well, I'll talk Seto into something, _**  
><strong><em>if nothing else maybe we could have a duel or something. <em>**  
><strong><em>Not me &amp; him, me &amp; Zane lol<em>**

**_Lol_**

**_But seriously, he's like "are you ok?" I'm like _**  
><strong><em>"Zane, I was fine yesterday, I was fine at lunch time today, <em>**  
><strong><em>I was fine five minutes ago and I'm fine now! <em>**  
><strong><em>Oh and five minutes from now, I will be fine..." <em>**  
><strong><em>Like seriously, what is this a high school crush!?<em>**

**_haha, Kaiba probably told him to keep an eye on you_**

**_Ah! Fathers_**  
><strong><em>He even buys me coffee<em>**

**_well so do I... maybe he's just tryin' to be nice XD_**

**_And love heart lollies_**  
><strong><em>And muffins, I know I like food <em>**  
><strong><em>but I don't eat like Joey... :T<em>**

**_didn't even know there was a place on _**  
><strong><em>the island to get love heart lollies XD<em>**  
><strong><em>you sure about that? <em>**  
><strong><em>I've seen you at mum's christmas dinners...<em>**

**_On Tuesdays you can order stuff in_**

**_oh yeah, haha_**

**_Hey! It's christmas, that's different. _**  
><strong><em>Besides, your mum's an awesome cook ^_^<em>**

**_sure, sure_**

**_Oh my god *facepalm*_**

**_haha XD_**

**_His exact words; "Are you sure your alright Azura? _**  
><strong><em>Can I maybe get you a coffee?"<em>**

**_wow, don't think I've heard him use _**  
><strong><em>so many words in one hit before XD<em>**

**_Ah! He drive me insane, but I said yes ;p_**

**_of course, like you'd ever say no to coffee._**

**_Everyone says he never talks, pffft bullshit!_**  
><strong><em>And yeah of course saves me getting up ;D<em>**

**_haha_**

**_Dad always says to not play nice, your dad says the opposite,_**  
><strong><em>Zane is nice so should I be nice back?<em>**

**_well, don't be too nice,_**  
><strong><em>if he does like you that'll just lead him on,<em>**  
><strong><em>but don't be a total dick to him either,<em>**  
><strong><em>after all he hasn't really done anything to deserve it...<em>**

**_True, I shall be nice but not flirty nice_**

**_good... now get some rest, don't want you to_**  
><strong><em> get attacked half asleep lol<em>**

**_Omg, he is going all the way across campus to get coffee_**  
><strong><em>Now I feel bad<em>**

**_well that's his choice lol_**

**_No, the only coffee machine that not broken is that one lol_**

**_lol well then he doesn't have a choice_**

**_Yeah, but what if he gets attacked :/_**

**_he'll be fine, this is Zane we're talkin' about_**

**_Yeah but these guys are tough_**

**_true, but as long as he's got his cyber's he's virtually unbeatable_**

**_Hmmm, he better not drop my coffee :T_**

**_nah, he'll be smart and put it down first lol_**

**_Better or I will duel him_**  
><strong><em>haha<em>**  
><strong><em>So who is your roommate these days?<em>**

**_They stuck me & Kyoko together, we're pretty much the_**  
><strong><em>only people still in the Slyfer dorm. More like the Mutou dorm XD<em>**

**_Lol evil dorm_**

**_totally XD_**

**_Haha so what you guys up too?_**

**_not much, Kyoko's just makin' sure her deck's up to scratch_**

**_Ah cool, would like to face her at some point_**

**_maybe u guys could have a duel at breakfast tomorrow_**

**_Yeah maybe, how's yours going?_**

**_mine's fine, couple of spell cards I could_**  
><strong><em>add but I don't wanna mess with the balance,<em>**  
><strong><em>plus since Timaeus was put in it's evil<em>**

**_I was talking to Zane earlier and_**  
><strong><em> he challenged me to a duel, again!<em>**  
><strong><em>He keeps doing that, like he's expecting to <em>**  
><strong><em>be able to beat me again<em>**  
><strong><em>one win doesn't make you a good opponent, <em>**  
><strong><em>just makes you annoying<em>**  
><strong><em>I think he want's something out of me though.. <em>**  
><strong><em>not sure what...<em>**

**_Probably a date lol_**

**_maybe, oh for god! _**  
><strong><em>He's only just gotten back to the dorm and he's<em>**  
><strong><em>challenging me already!<em>**  
><strong><em>Screw it I'mma duel him. I'll let you know how it goes..<em>**

**_Like there's any doubt..._**

Azura sits up with a scowl.

"Fine Zane, I'll duel you again. But this is the last time got it! No more after this, it's getting tiring. And we're not using the disks, we do it right now, at the table!"

"Fine with me. But the loser has to do one thing the winner requests of them, unconditionally... You can start..."

"Right, this won't take long, first I'll summon Lord of D.(1200atk) and then I'll activate the two Flute of Summoning Dragons to call forth my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. now since I have no cards left and I can't attack that makes it your turn."

"Okay then, I'll special summon my Cyber Dragon."

"Shocker.." Azura's voice is laced heavily with sarcasm.

"Next I'll activate the spell card Raigeki, destroying your monsters. Summon Proto-Cyber Dragon and activate Power Bond, sacrificing my two face up monsters to fusion summon a Cyber Twin Dragon with double it's normal attack power.(5600atk) Now my Twin Dragon will attack you directly for game."

"Damn." Azura mumbles under her breath.

"Right, now that that's settled; we're going to dinner this weekend..."

"What?!"

"I told you that the loser does one thing the winner asks, I would like you to join me on a dinner date this weekend..."

"Like HELL!"

"But you have to... or would you like your father to hear that you're not honoring your commitments?"

Azura sighs. "Fine, one date... but don't expect anything."

"On the contrary, my request is not the date itself, my request is that for one week, starting today you be my girlfriend. That includes all forms of intimacy that go with the status..."

"Fine! But you better not be hoping for anything more then a peck on the cheek and the odd hug!"

"Considering the circumstances of the request I suppose that is acceptable..."

**_Dammnit! He beat me, and guess what he wanted out of it..._**

_**A date? :P**_

_**YES! The bastard said at the start that the loser  
>has to do one thing the winner wants<strong>_  
><strong><em>Then after the duel he was all like,<em>**  
><strong><em>now you have to go on a date with me<em>**  
><strong><em>Asshole want's me to be his "Girlfriend" for a week!<em>**

**_Don't worry it won't last, I'll deal with it_**

**_Thank you, nah! He is hugging me! Ah down Zane!_**  
><strong><em>Can you spare a spray bottle for tomorrow Taki?<em>**

**_haha I don't have one sorry, just be thankful he's not too pervy_**

**_True_**

**_just sleep with one eye open tonight XD_**

**_Can't I sleep with you guys_**

**_that's up to dad.. also when you say it like that it sounds dirty.. :P_**

**_TAKI!_**

**_Dad will probably laugh and tell me go bed the mongrel... :T_**

**_Well tonight I'm sleeping fully clothed_**

**_lol_**

**_Thank god we have separate rooms_**

**_Yeah, but that don't mean he'll stay in his room :P_**

**_Hey! Don't make me duel you Taki _****_Mutou_**

**_hahah idk if Zane beat you then i reckon you're slipping miss Kaiba_**

**_Grrr, please you couldn't beat me even if you had my deck in your dreams_**

**_well of course I couldn't beat you with your cards..._**  
><strong><em>but mine on the other hand are a different story XD<em>**

**_Different story, same outcome :p_**

**_Don't make me leave you with your new boyfriend_**

**_Ah! I will be good till you get rid of him_**

**_haha that's not much incentive to get rid of him, what do I get out of it?_**

**_Umm, what do you want?_**

**_haha when you ask it like that it just sounds dirty_**

**_How about soap to clean your mind_**  
><strong><em>Mr Mutou<em>**

**_haha wash ur mouth out miss kaiba,_**  
><strong><em>you're the one saying all this dirty stuff XD<em>**

**_Yeah but you keep thinking it!_**  
><strong><em>Now what would you like in return Taki?<em>**

**_I dunno, gimme a sec to think about it..._**

**_Azura sits patiently.. unfortunately with Zane clinging to her like a bad smell._**

**_Taki takes about five minutes before finally replying._**

**_I've decided that in return for getting Zane to forget_**  
><strong><em>the whole dating thing, you have to cook for the red dorm for a week<em>**

**_Why do I have to cook of all things?_**  
><strong><em>and I don't see how your going to get him to<em>**  
><strong><em>"forget" when he is asleep on my chest<em>**

**_well maybe forget was the wrong word,_**  
><strong><em>I plan on making him... renege on his promise.<em>**  
><strong><em>and you have to cook because I like your cooking ^_^<em>**

**_Hmmm, very well, but you need to learn to cook Taki Mutou_**

**_I can cook!_**  
><strong><em>your food just tastes better<em>**

**_Then you don't do it right..._**  
><strong><em>Ok seriously need a spray bottle lol<em>**

**_thought you said he was asleep?_**

**_Ok let me word it better; did you know that Zane likes to nom in his sleep?_**

**_hahahahaha_**

**_My shirt is not a _****_lollipop_**

**_lol you're loving it_**

**_Am not!_**

**_bet you would be if it was someone else XD_**

**_Its my school shirt_**  
><strong><em>Mr Mutou<em>**  
><strong><em>You're just jealous because you can't do it ;P<em>**

**_maybe I am... ;)_**

**_:$_**

**_also I'd like to hope you have more then one uniform top lol_**

**_Yeah I've got like 8_**

**_then what's the problem? XD_**

**_Its my good one_**

**_my question there is why aren't they all good? :P_**

**_Shut up :T_**  
><strong><em>Damn...<em>**  
><strong><em>My coffee's empty<em>**

**_wake Zane up & get him to make ya one XD_**

**_Nah, he has to help my father with his lessons tomorrow_**

**_naww, little Azura's worried about her new boyfriend XD_**

**_No! Just that it's dad and he's a hard ass_**

**_sure, sure_**

**_I feel sorry for anyone in dads' class_**

**_poor Azura_**

**_Wanna trade spots?_**

**_hell no, god only knows what you & Kyoko_**  
><strong><em>would get up to without me playing chaperone ;D<em>**

**_Yeah but you could have like guy time with Zane lol_**

**_bitch please I reckon you 2 would be havin' more fun than me,_**  
><strong><em>plus I dont think he'd look as good with a busted nose XD<em>**

**_Haha, I don't think he would try anything on you, you don't look like me lol_**

**_lol like to hope I don't look like you... XD_**

**_Funny how most men, kiss the girl on the lips before their breasts_**

**_well I'm kind of glad he hasn't done that to you yet..._**

**_Why? Does Mr Mutou have a secret crush he not telling me about..?_**

**_No!, just that a person's first kiss should_**  
><strong><em>be with someone they like,<em>**  
><strong><em>not someone that dueled them into a date... :$<em>**

**_Haha, I see, ok Taki.._**  
><strong><em>So who is your crush?<em>**

**_I kinda like that Mandy chick you dueled last year..._**

**_That pathetic duelist!_**  
><strong><em>She should be in day care not school!<em>**

**_haha calm down I was only joking_**  
><strong><em>besides she graduated with Jaden XD<em>**  
><strong><em>now who's got the secret crush?<em>**  
><strong><em>Blair's kind of cute though I guess<em>**

**_You mean me? Pfft I don't have a crush, my father wouldn't allow it_**

**_..._**

**_subtle, even Seto Kaiba can't stop you from feeling things Azura._**

**_No, but he can stop me from acting on them lol_**  
><strong><em>The last boyfriend I took home, left after 2 minutes<em>**  
><strong><em>we were dating secretly for 2 years.<em>**  
><strong><em>And you know Blair is with Hassleberry right?<em>**

**_yeah I know, but she's still the cutest girl in school,_**  
><strong><em>well besides the two I've known since grade school<em>**

**_Two?_**

**_You & Kyoko, sure she's my sister_**  
><strong><em>but she's still cute, like a little kitten XD<em>**

**_Haha kitten what am I then?_**

**_you're my cute little Azura ^_^_**

**_More like your maid since you don't_**  
><strong><em>clean your dorm, do your laundry or cook!<em>**

**_Lol_**  
><strong><em>haha you're the blue-eyes white maid :P<em>**

**_Omg *facepalm*_**

**_haha_**

**_What are you? The new slifer slacker._**

**_well I am the only guy in the dorm lol,_**  
><strong><em>well besides dad XD<em>**

**_You're worse than Jaden and that's tough lol_**

**_Hey, I don't need to study, I've had dad_**  
><strong><em>teaching me this stuff since I was like 5<em>**

**_You need to work on prac_**

**_I ace all my prac's, plus I still haven't been beaten this year so.. XD_**

**_You wanna change that?_**

**_depends on what definition of "beaten" ur using ;P_**

**_Omg totally not what I ment Taki!_**

**_hahaha sure, sure_**

**_Haha so who else catches your eye in this school?_**

**_well like I said about the only good looking girls left_**  
><strong><em>on campus are you and Blair lol<em>**  
><strong><em>well the only ones I'm not related to lol<em>**

**_So it's only looks? Haha typical boy_**

**_well most of the Obelisk girls are all total bitches,_**  
><strong><em>and there are no girls in Ra so... about the only nice girl on campus is you too lol<em>**

**_:$_**

**_I-I mean :)_**

**_haha sure sure, I know a blush when I see it ;P_**

**_Hit the wrong button!_**

**_uh huh :p_**

**_Well your in the slifer dorm, so you can't see me :P_**

**_Haha_**  
><strong><em>I can see through time and space XD lol<em>**

**_Haha I think you been hanging round your dad too long lol_**

**_maybe you're right lol._**  
><strong><em>Maybe if I had someone else to hang around.. ;p<em>**

**_Hey I chill with you_**

**_yeah, but never without Kyoko..._**

**_Maybe if someone wasn't around simpletons all the time_**

**_last time we spent time together alone was when we were like 9 lol_**  
><strong><em>and hey that's my sister your talkin' about<em>**

**_I said simpletons not smart asses_**

**_haha fair point XD_**

**_And its not my fault dad made me go to another school_**

**_true, but we did live like three houses down from one another..._**

**_I liked to study and wasn't allowed_**  
><strong><em>out unless mum let me when dad was<em>**  
><strong><em>on business...<em>**  
><strong><em>besides... your sister was always there<em>**  
><strong><em>Why you never came over idk<em>**

**_Every time I told dad I was goin' to visit_**  
><strong><em>Kyoko was all like "Oooh let me come too,<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna come along tooo"<em>**

**_But you still never came over, could have got_**  
><strong><em>Kyoko to chill with uncle Odion<em>**

**_Haha_**  
><strong><em>I guess, but that might've<em>**  
><strong><em>gotten your uncle a little suspicious y'know?<em>**  
><strong><em>like "Hmm why r they running off alone..."<em>**

**_My uncle's no worries unless dad knows,_**  
><strong><em>then you might want to run...<em>**  
><strong><em>Lol<em>**  
><strong><em>Well why don't you come over now? I could ditch Zane?<em>**  
><strong><em>Make some random excuse lol<em>**

**_haha sure, let's go for a walk down to the beach_**

**_The beach? That's so far..._**  
><strong><em>And walking? Its like 3am<em>**

**_yeah but the moon's out & it's nice and cool, we could watch the sunrise..?_**

**_Takumi Mutou.. are you going all romantic on me?_**

**_maybe, you better not make fun of me for it.._**  
><strong><em>Besides, you know you love it<em>**

**_Haha, cute, but I hate the sunlight because of my eyes, you know that_**  
><strong><em>How 'bout tomorrow I cook you dinner<em>**  
><strong><em>You can choose the meal<em>**  
><strong><em>Sound fair?<em>**

**_sounds good, you know I've got those glasses but sure._**  
><strong><em>Well we better get to sleep, talk tomorrow<em>**

**_Haha ok, I'll come over around 5:30?_**

**_ok, night Azura_**

**_Night Taki_**

* * *

><p><span>Next morning, Chancellor's office<span>

Takumi walks into Shepard's office to see Seto (or mister Kaiba as even he had to refer to him now...) standing behind the desk waiting for him.

"Takumi Mutou, is there a reason you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes sir mister Kaiba, permission to speak freely?"

"Go ahead Taki."

"You need to let Azura come back to us at the red dorm..."

"And why do I need to do that?"

"Because you know as well as I do that she's safer with Dad and the three legendary dragons then she is with Zane. Besides, the dragons work stronger when in close proximity, you can account for that yourself Seto..."

"I said you could speak freely mister Mutou, I did not say you could go back to calling me by my first name like you did when you were a child..." Seto gives Taki a warning glance that says 'Don't do that again'.

"Sorry... But the point still stands, sir."

"It does, but I've also already told my dearest daughter that she is to stay with Zane. Would you have me appear the fool in front of the entire academy?"

"Of course not, but there is a way for you to accept the circumstances and save face..."

"I'm listening..."

"A duel. Me and Zane will duel for the right to be Azura's 'protector', her knight in shining armour as it were."

Seto chuckles as Taki says this.

"You truly think you can win?"

"If it's Azura that I'm dueling for then I can't lose."

Seto looks at Taki like he's gone mad.

"Fine, if you think you can win then I'll allow it... But when you lose this is the last I hear of it, I want no more of this nonsense about Azura returning to the Red dorm! And you can't use Tomias."

"Very well."

Slifer Dorm

Azura and Kyoko sit anxiously at the table in Kyoko's room. Suddenly the door opens and the two of them practically jump up from their seats.

"So, how'd it go?" Azura's in the doorway interrogating Taki before he can even enter the room.

"I talked your father into allowing Zane and I to duel... for the right to be your 'Protector'."

"WHAT?! he thinks I need a protector does he?! I'll show him." Azura storms out of the room, presumably headed to her father's office.

"Well, I'd better edit my deck a little if I'm going to beat Zane with it. I have to take Tomias out of the deck before I duel him."

"Why?"

"Uncle Seto's orders..."


	5. Protector of the blue eyed maiden

Duel field - 0730 Zane vs. Takumi

**"This duel will be between Zane Truesdale and Takumi Mutou. The outcome of this duel will decide which is the stronger duelist and therefore more fit to protect my daughter..."** Kaiba commentates from the Chancellors box beside the school field.

"Good luck Takumi."

"I don't need luck Zane, the heart of the cards is on my side..." _Wow, I really have been hanging out with dad too much..._

Zane scoffs in disbelief.

4000  
>4000<p>

"I'll start us off with one face down card."

A face down card appears in Taki's trap zone.

"My turn, I'll set a card and place a monster in defence mode."

Zane's field has two face downs now, in the shape of a T, with the trap behind the monster.

"Really, defence mode? I get the feeling your heart isn't in this... Mystical space typhoon on your down card."

Zane's face down trap card is blown away by Taki's spell card.

"I'll show you my heart's in it! Summon Falchion B(1200atk), flip my Jade Knight(1000atk) and attack with both."

Two jet shaped machine monsters, one with green accents and one with blue accents, appear in front of Zane.

"Your attack triggers my down card; Mirror force, My move. I'll summon Skilled Dark Magician(1900atk), then activate Magical Dimension and special summon Dark Magician(2500atk). Dark Magician attack."

Taki's Skilled Dark Magician waves briefly to Zane as he jumps back into the Sarcophagus that appears behind him. A bright flash comes from the gap in the lid of the coffin, which then reopens, a full sized Dark Magician gliding out of it.

When Taki declares the attack the Dark Magician jabs his staff at Zane and blasts him with an orb of black magic.

4000

1500

"My turn. I'll special summon Cyber Dragon(2100atk), then normal summon Cyber Dragon Drei(1800atk), your move."

Two Cyber Dragons appear in front of Zane, one with an arrowhead shaped face, the other looking like a giant mechanical snake.

"I'll sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician Girl(2300atk), activate Sage's Stone to special summon another Dark Magician from the deck. Dark Magician attack Cyber Dragon, Dark Magician Girl, attack Drei."

Taki's cards move so fast all that can be seen from the audience is a Dark Magician Girl appearing, seemingly beside the Dark Magician, when in truth she replaced him with her Sage's Stone.

The pair of Magicians blast Zane's mechanical dragons into millions of pieces.

4000

0600

"Special summon my Cyber Dragon from my hand, activate Monster Reborn to summon the other from my grave then I'll normal summon the Light-Hex Sealed Fusion(1000atk). This card allows me to send it, along with all fusion material for a light fusion monster from my field to the grave to summon the fusion monster. I send it along with my two Cyber Dragons to the grave to fusion summon Cyber End Dragon(4000atk) and attack Dark Magician Girl."

The two Cyber Dragons appear, flanking a small, shining, white stone. The rock flares brightly, briefly blinding the audience and Taki. When the light disappears, Taki sees himself staring down a monstrously sized mechanical hydra; the Cyber End Dragon.

"Not bad, but if Dad can beat the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, I can beat this!"

Taki's comment is cut short to the audience after he says "not bad" as Cyber End blasts his Dark Magician Girl to pieces.

2300

0600

"And here's how I'm going to do it; I'll activate Monster reborn on Dark Magician then sacrifice both of my face up Dark Magician's to summon The Sorcerer of Dark Magic(3200atk), equip him with Mage Power and set two cards(4700atk). Sorcerer attack!"

The Dark Magician appears beside himself, deliberately positioning himself to mirror his copy's every move before the two disappear and are replaced by a more muscular, black robed magician with a larger staff.

Taki's magic card causes the Sorcerer of Dark Magic to glow a faint orange colour as he's imbued with its power. The Sorcerer confidently stares down the dragon as it blasts him, sending his own attack straight into it, punching through the dragon's blast to blow the dragon apart.

2300

-100

"Guess your heart really wasn't in it Zane. Or maybe mine is just stronger when it comes to Azura!"

Zane scoffs again.

"You really think your feelings for Azura are stronger then mine..?"

"I know it! I love her, I've loved her since we were children!"

In the crowd Azura, who's been watching since the duel started, finds herself both incredibly embarrassed and ecstatic.

Kyoko who is seated next to her starts laughing her head off.

"Hear that Azu-chan, looks like your feelings weren't as one-sided as you thought.."

"Can it Nekyo, I'll have to talk to him about this tonight. He could just be putting on an act for dad's sake."

"Could be telling the truth too..."

Azura falls quiet before admitting to Kyoko; "He did ask me to cook for him for the week..."

"Really?"

"Well to be fair his exact words were cook for the red dorm, so it would be for all three of you... and myself too now, I guess."

"Yeah, but that's just his dorky way of asking for your home cooked food." Kyoko says this with a cheeky grin.

**"This duel is decided, Azura will return to the Slifer Red dorm. There she will be placed under the protection of Takumi Mutou and his family."** Kaiba says this with a resigned tone.

"Anyone would think he doesn't want me to move back. Oh wait..." Azura says this with a cocky grin and pokes her tongue out at her father.

**"I saw that Azura. Your belongings will be moved in due time. Until then, make due with what you can move of your own accord.."** With the blunt tone in his voice, Taki is reminded of what a disgruntled father figure he can be.

* * *

><p><span>Slyfer red dorm - 0900<span>

Taki's sitting in the common room when Azura comes in and sits down across from him.

"Hey Azura."

"Taki, hey. U-umm... I was watching the duel..." Azura's face turns a rich shade of red while she says this.

"Yeah..?"

"You said you loved me..."

"Indeed I did."

"You said you've loved me since we were kids..." Azura's blush deepens.

"That's because I have..." Taki's face comes close to matching Azura's in colour.

"Wow... I just thought it was like an act or something... to get dad off your back..." Azura's face drops a little.

"N-no... but I get it if you don't... y'know, share my feelings... Seriously.. I totally get it, I mean I'm not the most attractive guy in school..."

"Yeah, you kind of are. And besides, I've had a crush on you since grade school..."

"So... are we.. dating.. now?" Taki looks up at Azura with a hopeful smile.

"I'd love to, but I'm dating Zane 'til the end of the week remember? My bet with him?"

"Well, I did have a side bet going with him... that stuff about our heart being in the duel; while your dad thought we were duelling to protect you, Zane and I were fighting for his right to date you."

"Wait what? so you were duelling... to stop him from going through with our bet?"

"Yeah... why?"

"You shouldn't have done that Taki.. I can fight my own battles."

"Well I did tell you I was going to take care of it..."

"Oh, right... Thanks I guess... So... are we? Dating..?" Azura looks at Taki with her own hopeful smile.

"I think I'd be sad if we weren't." Taki smiles warmly at her.

"So would I..." Azura walks over to Taki, who takes the time to stand up.

Having just enough time to push the chair in, Taki finds himself in the middle of a hug, with Azura wrapped around him like a scarf. Leaning down to meet her lips with his own, he kisses her chastely.

"Hey, what's the big idea? That the best kiss you've got Takumi?" Azura grins cheekily at him.

"No, I'm saving the best for later. Besides, we have to tell Kyoko the good news..."

* * *

><p><span>Upstairs in Taki &amp; Kyoko's room<span>

"So, have you two finally gotten your acts together and hooked up, or do I need to lock you in here alone for a little while?" Kyoko smiles at her brother, firing the question in their direction before the door even fully opens.

"As a matter of fact Nekyo we have, but if you want to lock us up together then I've got no complaints..." Azura responds to Kyoko's question before Taki can open his mouth.

"Azura, keep it clean.. at least for now." Taki looks over his shoulder with a flirty grin.

"Azu-chan, I didn't see you there. Seriously can't believe it took you guys so long to realise you both had feelings for each other. You have no idea how annoying it was keeping it a secret from both of you!"

"Why did you? If you knew we both liked each other then telling one of us would have been enough to get us together sis.."

"Yeah, but Hasina told me that it would probably be better to leave it up to you guys to figure it out alone..."

_Jeez Bes, that sister of yours is a genius..._

_I sense that was sarcasm, but can you honestly say you would've still been together if you'd "hooked up" in grade school?_

Taki sighs as he concedes Bes' point.

_Probably not... most grade school relationships don't survive puberty..._

_Now however there's a chance the two of you will stay together 'til death._

_Are you implying that your sister was trying to get me and Azura married?_

_No, but even if that wasn't her end-game, it's now a possible outcome._

_True, a likely one too if I've got any say in the matter..._

"You alright Taki? You went all quiet for a minute there..."

Taki smiles at Azura as she looks at him with a worried look on his face.

"Fine Azura, I was just talking to Bes..."

"Telling him off about his sister I hope.." Azura smiles back as she hugs Taki's arm. Takumi chuckles as he replies.

"Yeah, but then he pointed out that if we'd hooked up back then we might not have stayed together all this time..."

"How can you say that?"

"Well, think about it Azura; most couples from grade school fall apart when one or both members of the couple hit puberty.. they get bored and start to look for other partners, but now that our body's and hormones have balanced out and settled down we have a chance for lifelong happiness..."

Azura blushes at the implication behind what Takumi says.

"I-is that what you want Taki...?" Azura's voice grows soft in embarrassment.

Takumi looks at her confusedly. "Azura, I've already fought to get you... Nothing short of death would force me to let you go... Does that.. bother you?"

Azura shakes her head vigorously. "No! I-in fact, I'm glad you feel that way, because... I don't want to leave you either..." Azura buries her head in Taki's arm as her blush deepens.

Taki smiles at her, turning to see his sister fake vomiting into her hand.

"Can it you, just because I've got someone to keep me warm at night doesn't mean you can mock me for it.."

Azura looks up in confusion before seeing that Taki's not talking to her any more, looking at Kyoko she sees the girl in fits of laughter.

"Sorry bro, I just didn't realise my two best friends were such sappy romantics." Kyoko stammers this out between laughs.

"Alright, that's enough feelings for one morning. Come on you two we've got a class to get to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN; there you have it, the happy couple begins their relationship at last.**

**Read and review, contemplating writing a one shot story about the twins. Story of when exactly they were conceived because I was re-watching season 5 and decided to add it in because I found a good spot where their conception would fit perfectly without changing the story too much...**

**There'll be a poll on my page for the next month or two so add your vote :)**


	6. Orichalcos assault

**A/N; three duels, one chapter it's a madhouse! XD**

**Everyone gets to play this chapter today as well so you'll get to see Kyoko duel again which now that I'm re-reading the story I've noticed hasn't actually happened in a while, my bad Kyo-chan :T Anyway, enjoy ^_^**

Outside lecture hall - 1640

Taki and Azura walk back to their dorm arm in arm after class, conversing about nothing in particular when Azura changes topics.

"So Taki, what do you feel like for dinner?"

"Don't forget our deal little one, you're not just cooking for me you're cooking for Dad and Kyoko too."

"Yeah, but what do you want me to cook?"

"Well I don't think the Slifer red's kitchen offers much in the way of choice, so I guess it's up to you."

As the two discuss their meal they don't notice the man follow them back towards the dormitory.

Kyoko however, sees the man before they leave the main building.

"Hey perv! What do you think you're doing following my friends around?!"

The man turns to reveal he's wearing an aquamarine coloured crystal pendant.

_Beware Kyoko, he's a warrior of the Oricalchos..._

_Thank's for the heads up Has..._

"You are the third... Give me your Dragon girl!"

"Never!"

"Do you want me to take it by force?!"

Kyoko grins menacingly at the man.

"I want you to try..." She activates her duel disc and readies her deck.

"Fine, since I'm going to be relieving you of your Dragon and your soul soon enough, you can go first..."

"Your last mistake."

* * *

><p>"I draw, place three cards face down and summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode (1600atk)."<p>

Three face down cards appear in Kyoko's trap zone and a majestic looking dragon appears in front of her, shimmering in and out of sight.

"I place two cards face down then set a monster in defence mode. Your move child."

Two traps appear in her opponents field, a face down monster appearing in front of them.

"Don't patronize me... one face down, I'll attack your defence monster and since Mirage Dragon is on the field you can't activate traps during the battle phase."

The Mirage Dragon vanishes from sight, Kyoko calmly waits as the dragon reappears in the sky above the face down monster, blasting it away with a ball of crystalline fire.

4000  
>4000<p>

"My turn. I summon Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious (800atk) in attack mode. Your turn."

A broad shouldered warrior appears, staring down the Mirage Dragon confidently despite their difference in strength.

"I'll activate my down card Shadow Spell, taking your Captain's attack down by 700. Now Mirage Dragon attack."

"I activate the effect of Destiny Hero - Blade Master, by discarding him I can take all Destiny Hero monsters on my field up by 800 attack points until the end of this turn. He still dies but now I only take 700 damage rather than the 1500 I would have..."

A similarly dressed hero appears briefly beside the Captain, striking in tandem as the two attempt a counter attack and are blown away.

4000  
>3300<p>

"Right... your move."

"I set a monster and one card face down, your move."

Another face down monster appears in his field.

"I summon Kuriboh (300atk) in attack mode. Kuriboh will attack your defence monster."

A small ball of fur with large purple eyes and green clawed feet appears beside Kyoko's dragon and dives for the face down monster, biting it. Kyoko cringes in anticipation as she expects her attack to hurt her immensely. She's surprised when Kuriboh destroys the man's defence monster.

"Now Mirage Dragon attack directly!"

Kyoko's dragon vanishes again and reappears moments later in the same spot, lazily watching its own crystal fire blast fall onto the head of her opponent.

4000  
>1700<p>

"My turn I set two cards and end my turn."

Two cards join his face down traps, to make four total.

"Right, Draw."

"Your draw triggers my face down; Metal Reflect Slime. When activated this trap summons itself to the field in defence mode as a level ten with 3000 defence points!"

A large ball of metal appears on her opponents field, seeming impenetrable.

"I'll switch Kuriboh to defence mode then summon Lord of D. while on the field Lord of D. protects all face up dragons on the field from being targeted by spells, traps or effects."

The fluff ball that is Kuriboh bounced slightly as it crossed its arms defensively. A man in a dragonic helmet and cape appears beside the Mirage Dragon.

"I activate Call of the Haunted then tribute the monster I got back with it to summon Destiny Hero - Double Dude (1000atk) in attack mode. This monster can attack twice per turn, and when destroyed he summons two double tokens to the field."

A man in a fine suit appears on his field, a cane in one hand, a top hat on his head.

"I summon Alexandrite Dragon then activate White Elephant's Gift, tributing it to draw two fresh cards, I'll then activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Next I'll use the Polymerization I just drew to fuse the Dark Magician and Buster Blader I also just drew to summon the Dark Paladin (2900atk) in attack mode, this guy gets an extra 500 atk for every dragon on the field or in either of our graveyards (3900atk). Lord of D. will attack your Double Dude."

The large dragon appears and vanishes so fast her opponent doesn't even get to see what it really looks like, in it's place appear the Dark Magician and a large, black armoured, swordsman. A spell card behind them sucking them into it and spitting out a far more powerful looking monster, a large warrior in armour resembling the Dark Magicians apparel, a sword similar to Blader's, but slightly longer. As Kyoko mentions it's power gain effect the Paladin smiles as his sword almost doubles in length.

The lord springs forward and punches the well dressed monster in the face, splintering it.

_If I end it now, he'll just demand a rematch..._

_Agreed, you must wait for him to activate his Seal of Orichalcos..._

4000  
>1500<p>

"My move! during the standby phase I get two double tokens to the field I'll then tribute both of them along with my Metal Reflect Slime to summon Destiny Hero - Dogma (3400atk)"

A large monster with leathery wings and a sliver blade sticking out of one arm appears as his three monsters vanish.

"I draw.-

"-Your standby phase triggers Dogma's effect, during the standby phase after the turn it's summoned it halves your life points."

The Dogma spreads it's wings and a blast of crimson coloured rain spatters Kyoko's face, body and field.

2000

1500

"Right... Well I'll sacrifice my Lord of D and my Kuriboh to summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. I'll then activate the Claw of Hermos, fusing him with the Red-Eyes to create the equipment card; Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword and equip it to the Dark Paladin. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword grants my Paladin a further 500 for every dragon on the field, and 1000 bonus attack points for a grand total bonus of 1500, plus the extra 1000 from the two fresh dragons in my grave that takes my paladin up to a massive 6400 attack points! your move.."

A monstrously large dragon with red eyes and black scales appears, beside it a similarly sized dragon appears, this one with red scales and white eyes. The two swirl together and, rather than forming a larger dragon they form a sword almost twice the length of the Paladin's current blade. The Paladin takes it in his hands and his ability forces it to flare out to nearly twice as wide.

"I draw. Activate the spell card Terraforming, to search my deck for a field spell."

_Here it comes..._

"Now I'll activate it; The Seal of the Orichalcos! This takes my Dogma up to 3900 attack points. He'll attack your Mirage Dragon!"

Kyoko shields her eyes as the glow flares up from the seal that encircles the both of them, then, realising she's under attack she reacts;

"I'll activate Dragon's Rebirth to banish your attack target and special summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the grave."

Her Mirage Dragon vanishes, the Red Eyes reappearing in its place in defence mode.

"Then I'll kill that instead!"

"Fine, but I summoned it in defence mode so no damage is dealt..."

"Fine by me, that pesky dragon is gone!"

_He's right, as long as my Mirage Dragon's gone I can't risk attacking... but he's turned it around once, maybe I have to risk it! This card will help power up my paladin..._

"Since there's no dragon on my field, Red-Eyes Sword no longer grants the 500 attack bonus so paladin's attack is back down to 5900. I'll set a card and end my turn."

A face down appears behind Kyoko's Paladin.

"My move. I'll set a card and switch Destiny Hero - Dogma to defence mode to end my turn."

"I draw, I'll set one card and activate the trap card Samsara Dogma; this card allows me to change the type of all monsters in both graves to one type of my choice. I choose Dragon! Next I'll activate the spell Dragon's Mirror, allowing me to banish from my grave the material for one Dragon type fusion monster; by banishing my Kuriboh, Lord of D., Buster Blader, Red-Eyes and Alexandrite Dragons I can fusion summon the Five-Headed Dragon. My Paladin is now gaining 3500 from his own effect and 1500 from the effect of Red-Eyes Sword, putting him on 6900 attack. Five-Headed Dragon will attack your Dogma."

The card behind the Paladin flips to reveal a trap, a human face on the picture, but half the face has been peeled away to reveal a Dragonic, humanoid hybrid. A spell card appears beside it, a dragon's face appearing to push itself out of a mirror. The cards from Kyoko's graveyard appear around it, five of them, swirling together to create a large five headed dragon with each head appearing to represent a different element. The five headed dragon and the Paladin spring forward to attack.

"And I'll activate my down card Mirror Force."

A large barrier appears before her monsters, bouncing their attacks back at them and blasting the pair away. Kyoko cringes in pain, even though no damage was taken the destruction of her monsters, especially the Red Eyes and the Dark Magician (even though they were in fusion form) hurts her deeply, causing both physical and mental pain.

"Your turn..." She gasps the words out to her opponent.

"I'll set a monster and end my turn by switching Dogma back into attack mode."

A card appears beside the large, bat-like creature as it rises back from the kneel it took when it changed to defence mode.

"I'll set a card, then flip my Morphing Jar. When Morphing Jar is flipped we both discard our hands and draw five fresh cards. Now I'll activate Emblem of Dragon Destroyer to get a Buster Blader from my deck to my hand. Next I'll activate Black Luster Ritual to summon the Black Luster Soldier by tributing Buster Blader and my Morphing Jar, I'll then normal summon the Mirage Dragon. That's right, it's back! Now, Monster Reborn to return the Dark Magician to the field, and Knight's Title turns him from a Dark Magician to the Dark Magician Knight! when Dark Magician Knight hits the field I can destroy one card on your field. Say goodbye to your Dogma... Dark Magician Knight, Mirage Dragon and Black Luster Soldier will attack to end this duel!"

A black armoured man with gold trim appears, shaking his head as he scoffs at his opponent; Dogma. The Black Luster Soldier mocks his opponent, feigning laughter, as the Dark Magician reappears then his staff turns to a sword and he blasts it away with battle magic. The Mirage Dragon reappears as if from a dream, simply fading up from the mist. The three monsters attack in tandem, blasting the opposing duelist away.

The Seal closes itself around her opponent, a blast of light flaring into the sky as she looks away once more.

Kyoko falls to her knees with a sigh of exhaustion.

_Wow, that duel really took it out of me... How was Taki even able to stand after his duel? He took way more damage than I did..._

_Maybe it's because of the amount of damage you took in one hit? I doubt he took 2000 points of damage at once, and if any of the damage he took was taken before the seal was triggered he wouldn't have felt it..._

_I guess you're right, but the damage I took was before the seal was triggered too..._

_Well than, perhaps it's like a shadow duel; the summoning of your monsters takes physical strain.. you've experienced it with Mahad before, maybe it's like that. You did summon a fair few cards in one turn after that seal activated._

_Guess you're right... Damn it, I can barely even stand._

_You must! If there was one warrior of the Orichalchos following Taki and Azura there may be more..._

_You're right, I have to warn them. But I've got almost no energy left..._

_Would you like me to take over?_

_Please..._

Kyoko relaxes in order to allow Hasina to take control of their body. Externally, all that changes in Kyoko is a faint glow from the birth mark on her right shoulder and her left eye turns a dark crimson.

Hasina, now in control of their vessel, turns and starts to run towards the Slifer red dorm...

* * *

><p><span>Outside the red dorm 1700<span>

Taki looks over at Azura and smiles.

_The girl of my dreams has liked me all along... how did I get so lucky?_

_It wasn't luck Takumi, there has always been a close connection between your two families. In fact I dated Pharaoh Seto's daughter during his reign..._

_Wait, if you were still alive then why did you not become Pharaoh?_

_I was only a very young child when father left, Seto raised me and my sister as wards, children of his own. But of course when his real daughter and I admitted our feelings for each other he pointed out the distinction and said he was fine with us dating._

_If only this millennium's Seto was as lenient with his daughter..._

_Well, he hasn't tried to stop you from dating yet._

_We haven't told him yet... So who was your mother? I mean the Pharaoh Atem didn't have much time to meet women..._

_Well who else could it be? His childhood friend; Mana._

_Figured as much... Wait, is that the reason my Dark Magician Girl's spirit is so protective of me, because she's your mother?_

_Yes, that is the main reason... But after meeting you and talking with you she has grown to think of you the same way that the Egyptian Mana did of me..._

_Awesome..._

Taki looks off to the side of Azura as he notices a slight movement in the bushes beside her.

"Azura, look out!" He pulls her to the ground, turning himself so he's between her and the dirt. Landing on his back he looks up, seeing first the fact that Azura is now laying on top of him, then noticing the thing that leapt out of the bushes at them.

The "thing" in question is an Orichalcos duelist. Dressed differently to the other two that have been taken down so far, this one is a woman, dressed in a skin tight leather jumpsuit.

"What do you want? We've already beaten your kind once before." Azura rolls over, sees who he's talking to then stands with a sigh.

"Seriously, how many of you idiots are there?"

"Enough, I'm here to blow you away!"

"And I'm going to rock you like a hurricane!" A man dressed similarly the woman steps out of the bushes she'd leapt from.

"Wow, so we know your puns are worse than the others... how's this going to work?"

"Simple, I'll duel you while my partner here duels the little girl." The woman makes this comment aimed at Taki.

"My name is Kaze Miyata, and I'm here for your Timaus dragon card!"

When she finishes her introduction her partner steps up with his.

"And my name is Ganseki Satoya, and I'm going to be relieving you of your Critios dragon!"

Taki scoffs.

"Good luck dude, even if Kaze beats me, you've got no hope of beating Azura." Azura's face turns a light pink at this comment.

_Takumi, if this is to be an Orichalcos duel I recommend letting me take over._

_Why? You think I can't handle wind girl over there?_

_I didn't say that, but taking damage will take less of a toll on me, I've had more experience in shadow duels._

_And if I let you take over every time we get challenged to a shadow duel I'll never get the experience..._

_Good point, but if you lose then your soul will be taken._

_The same goes for you too..._

_But if you are taken then I will be left to control our vessel alone..._

_And why is that a problem?_

_Because I don't know how to act in this millennium!_

_Well, maybe we should give you a chance to practice. But for now, sit back and enjoy the show of me kicking this bitch's ass._

Bes falls silent, frustrated that Taki won't see reason.

Taki Vs. Kaze

4000  
>4000<p>

"I'll start us off boy. First things first I activate my spell card; The Seal of the Orichalcos!"

The two are suddenly surrounded by a bright green circle, lines shooting from it form twin V's joined at the ends by short lines. Greek looking symbols surround the circle in a ring of their own.

_Son of a bitch, straight off the bat..._

_Taki, if you don't let me take control this duel is going to hurt. It may kill you even if you don't lose!_

_I'll be fine Bes._

"Next, because there's no monster cards in my graveyard I can special summon my Guardian Eatos, now I'll sacrifice her to summon Armed Dragon Lvl 5. (2400atk) Thanks to the seal, he gains 500 attack points. (2900atk)"

A winged woman in a native american styled dress appears and disappears, replaced with a large red and black dragon with blades jutting out of it at random intervals.

_Bugger._ Taki takes a look at his hand. _Great, I can get rid of it, and deal some massive damage... but it's going to hurt me almost as much._

"I activate Dark Magic Curtain, by halving my life points I can special summon a Dark Magician to my field!"

2000  
>4000<p>

Taki feels the curtain wrap itself around him, seeing his counter drop dramatically he cries out in pain as though he were being sawn in half.

Having paid its cost, the Curtain coils and forms itself into the shape of the Dark Magician. Taki falls to a knee as he takes a moment to recover from the pain coursing through his body.

"Next, I'll play this; Thousand Knives. This spell allows my Dark Magician to pull off a little magic trick; he can destroy one of your monsters without using up his attack! Go Dark Magician, Thousand Knife Strike!"

A small black bag appears at the Dark Magician's feet. Raising his empty hand over it, the bag opens and the Dark Magician lifts a seemingly endless collection of knives out of the bag.

Thrusting his hand out towards the Armed Dragon, the knives fly out towards it, perforating it and causing it to explode.

"Now, Dark Magician; attack her life points directly!"

2000  
>1500<p>

Kaze barely even flinches as the Dark Magician's attack hits her dead on.

_What the hell?_

"You think an attack like that would cause a reaction from me? I've dealt more damage to myself on purpose. Now! My turn! I'll place a monster face down, three cards face down and end my turn."

Four face down cards appear on Kaze's field, one in the monster zone and three behind it in the trap zones.

_Great, more to deal with. What could that monster be... Judging from what she's played so far I'm going to go out on a limb and guess she's running a wind deck.. Sort of ironic given what her name is, but then maybe that's deliberate._

_So it could be an Ancient Lamp. In that case, summoning another monster would be a very bad idea. But if it's not a Lamp and I do summon something strong enough then I'll win this. Let's see what the deck thinks, I have to put my faith in the heart of the cards!_

Takumi draws, looks at the card he pulled and sees the Swords of Revealing Light, looking at the other four cards in his hand he sees exactly what he needs to end this.

"First off, I'll summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900atk), this guy gets a spell counter for every spell I activate. Then I'll play Dark Magic Attack. This spell allows my Dark Magician to annihilate your back row of cards. Say goodbye to your trap cards!"

The three cards at the back explode as the Dark Magician almost effortlessly waves his staff in their direction. In response to the spell's activation, Skilled Dark Magician's right shoulder lights up.

"Next I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light, forcing your monster into face up defence position!"

This second spell causes Skilled Dark Magician's other shoulder to light up. Her monster flips to reveal a Flying Kamakiri #1 (900def)

_Great, can't kill that without getting her another monster... or can I?_

"I activate the final card in my hand, to end this duel!"

"No play you make could end this duel this turn, my Kamakiri will protect me, as it has against every other duelist I've faced!"

"Not this time! I activate Dedication Through Light and Darkness. This allows me to tribute my Dark Magician to special summon the Dark Magician of Chaos from the deck (2800atk). When he's summoned to the field I can get a spell card back from the grave; Thousand Knives. Now Skilled Dark Magician will use his special ability; by tributing him I can special summon my Dark Magician back from the graveyard. Now, I'll reactivate my little bag of knives to destroy your precious protector, because he was destroyed by card effect you don't get his special ability!"

The Dark Magician disappears and is replaced with a slightly taller magician, with a black and scarlet suit and a similarly coloured staff. The Dark Magician of Chaos reaches a hand into Taki's grave, pulls a card out and hands it to the duelist. The orb on the Skilled Dark Magician's staff lights up and he sinks into the ground to emerge as a Dark Magician moments later. The spell that Dark Magician of Chaos gave Taki now activates behind the Dark Magician, once again causing the small black bag to appear at his feet. The blades of the Thousand Knives Magic Card destroy Kamakiri #1.

"NO!"

"But wait, I'm not finished; I still have one card left in my hand! I sacrifice my Dark Magician duo to special summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic.(3200atk) As long as he's on the field, I can negate the activation of any trap card I choose. But that's not going to matter, and here's why; Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack her life points directly!"

The two Dark Magicians disappear in their own turn, only to be replaced by a far more powerful magician. Muscled, wearing a sleeveless black robe and wielding a large black staff with a massive onyx coloured crystal on the end. The magician springs forth and attacks the woman, leaving her to be taken by the Seal of Orichalcos.

2000  
>-1700<p>

Taki steps back and drops to a knee to catch his breath as the Seal closes itself in on his opponent.

_Bes, that really took it out of me. But I want to see Azura's duel... Take over for a while could you, just so I can recover.._

_Alright._

Taki's left shoulder blade glows and his right eye turns crimson. Bes, now in control of their vessel stands and turns to look at Azura and Ganseki.

"Good luck," He says. "You'll need it..."

_Bes!_

"Taki?!"

Bes chuckles and responds both to Taki and Azura's scolding simultaneously; "I was talking to him..."

_Oh.._

"Oh..."

Azura Vs. Ganseki

4000  
>4000<p>

"I'll start girl, I play The Seal of the Orichalcos. Next I'll summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior(1400atk) thanks to the Seal, all of my monsters gain 500 atk. (1900atk) Now, I'll activate the spell card Crashbug Road, this card allows both of us to special summon one monster from our hands, as long as they're the same level as a face up level four or lower we control. Since you control no monster you don't get to summon. I'll use this to special summon Beta the Magnet Warrior. Then I'll activate a second to summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior. Now I'll sacrifice all three of them to special summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior from my deck. (3500atk) Now don't forget his field power boost; five hundred bonus points from the Seal of the Orichalcos. (4000atk) Since I can't attack, it's your turn."

The seal appears once more, an almost familiar sight to the (currently less than) happy couple. A large Atlantian star appearing over the whole field. A small magnetic creature appears, soon to be joined by two more of them, all with slight differences in appearance. The three leap into the air, disassembling as they do and rebuilding themselves as a much larger and far more powerful magnet warrior. The large magnet is strengthened even further by the power of the Orichalcos.

"Right, I'll draw. Place two cards face down and end my turn."

Two face down cards appear on Azura's field, one on her left and the other on her right, she's left the middle open on purpose.

"Hah, that's it, two traps? Too bad they won't do anything; I activate Heavy Storm!" Ganseki looks disparagingly at Taki. "I thought you said she was good?"

Taki simply points to the field, which was currently blowing up a gale storm inside the Seal, with a smile on his face. (Since the Seal itself can't be destroyed it blocks the storm from reaching Taki.)

Ganseki looks towards Azura's field and sees, rather than two destroyed face downs, a large stone ring with four balloon-like devices on it, and another ring beside it with four shields attached at the same intervals as the balloons. Azura is holding her arms out, one hand held out towards either ring.

"What?"

"I chain your Heavy Storm with my face down Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defence; I'll attach Ring of Destruction to your Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and use the Ring of Defence to protect myself from Destruction's blast. You know what that means~. It means your Valkyrion is destroyed and my Ring of Destruction deals damage to you equal to the attack strength of your monster; that's 4000 points of damage!"

Azura's Ring of Destruction attaches itself around Valkyrion's neck and tightens to the point of detonation, as the blast threatens to reach Azura her Ring of Defence comes to her protection, spinning itself rapidly to fan the blast away from her. Ganseki isn't so lucky as the blast envelopes him in flames and lowers his life points from full to zero in the blink of an eye.

"Trust you to make duelling the Orichalcos look easy..." Bes says with a chuckle.

"So, what's wrong with Taki?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not him. If I had to guess I'd say you're Bes, so where's Taki?"

Bes smiles and taps the side of his head. "In here, that Curtain move left him a little... drained, he needs some time to recover."

"Fair enough."

"How did you know I'm not him?"

Azura scoffs lightly. "Please."

Bes shrugs inquisitively at her somewhat non-committal answer.

"I've known Taki... no, I've loved Taki, since we were in grade school. I've lost count of the number of times I've gone to sleep with his gorgeous eyes on my mind. Forgive me for recognising instantly that one of your eye's is now red..."

Azura looks at Bes like he's an idiot.

"Good point."

"C'mon Bessy, lets go get dinner started while Taki recovers."

_Bessy?_ Bes mentally sighs as he hears Takumi repeat Azuras nickname for him. Taki starts laughing madly.

_Shut up you._

_Oh c'mon, lighten up Bessy._ Taki falls into another peal of mental laughter.

_Aren't you supposed to be resting?!_

* * *

><p><span>Slifer dorm kitchens 1900<span>

"So Bes, any suggestions for dinner?" Azura turns to Bes, who's sitting at the table.

"I doubt you can prepare any of the food I'd suggest Azura... in fact I doubt anyone could these days."

"Oookay... I'll just make soup." Azura bounces cheerfully around the kitchen looking for the ingredients for vegetable soup.

Suddenly Kyoko bursts through the door. "Azura, Takumi! Are you two alright?"

Bes and Azura turn to her curiously. "We're fine Kyo-chan, just making dinner. Why?"

Yugi follows his daughter into the room. "What's with all the noise Kyoko?"

"There was an Orichalcos duelist following Takumi and Azura from the classroom and I had to deal with him... I figured there might be more..."

"You did what?" Yugi seems furious at her seeming carelessness.

"There were more Kyo-chan, but we took care of them."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Yugi is now fuming at the thought that the only three children in his care all took on orichalcos duelists in the space of a few hours.

"Relax Mr Mutou, we're fine." Yugi looks at Taki confusedly.

"Why did you just call me Mr Mutou, Taki..?"

"Because... I'm not Taki, I'm Bes."

"Oh... wait what? Where's Taki?"

A voice responds to his question before Bes can.

_"Probably the same place Kyoko is, the same place I am. In their mental rooms. My guess would be that their duels took it out of them a little and they're napping."_

"Right well than you should take control Atem... I can't scold your children, it's not my place.."

Yugi's puzzle flares as his eyes turn crimson and he seems to grow roughly half a foot in height.

"Bes, Hasina. It's been a while."

The twins reply in tandem. "Good day father."

"So. These Orichalcos duels... you let Yugi's children duel?" Atem seems almost more furious than Yugi was.

"I had no say in it father, Taki insisted that if I took over every time we were faced by a shadow duelist he'd never be able to do it himself..." Bes raises a finger in resistance as he replies to his father.

Atem sighs. "And what's your excuse Hasina?"

"I knew she would win." Hasina says this with such insistence that Azura smiles and Atem is lost for words.

Azura interrupts before Atem says anything else and allays his concerns for her.

"And I won in one turn so don't worry about me Pharaoh."

Atem smiles. "Trust a Kaiba to make dueling the Orichalcos look easy..."

Azura points to Bes. "That's what he said!" The four share a laugh.

"So, who wants soup?" Azura giggles to herself at her sudden change in subject. Her face drops a little when the three insist to switch back to the Mutou family before eating.

"What's wrong with my soup?"

Taki, now back in control of his body, replies to her slightly hurt sounding question. "Nothing, that's why Bes let me take over. He know's I love your cooking almost as much as I love you." He smiles at his now bright red faced girlfriend.

"Don't say embarrassing stuff like that in front of your family... baka." Azura mumbles as she turns to start dishing up the soup.

Taki gets up from the table and playfully pinches Azura's bottom, intending on giving her a kiss when she turns. What he doesn't expect is for her to jump in surprise and splash hot soup all over his arm.

"OUCH!"

"Oh my god Taki I'm soo sorry..."

Taki sighs in pain. "Ah, it's fine Azura.. I shouldn't have startled you like that."

"Damn right you shouldn't have, you're lucky I didn't slap you! But I'm still sorry..."

Taki turns to the sound of suppressed laughter. Seeing his father and sister holding their hands over their mouths, he glares at the two of them.

His response leads to them laughing in earnest. "I'm sorry Taki, it's just so funny."

_I suppose it would be from their perspective..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Samsara Dogma is an anime only card that to my knowledge has not been printed, even in Japanese. It's basically DNA surgery for the graveyards, and is only used in two duels; Zane vs Jinzo duelist and Syrus vs Jinzo duelist, in season 4 of GX**

**The english print is actually called rebirth judgment (No clue why they gave it an english name since it's not printed and season 4 of GX was never dubbed but hey that's Konami for ya XD) I used the name Samsara Dogma, simply because I prefer it, just sounds cooler XD**


	7. Sneak attack

One week later, Lecture hall, 0930

"Class, I've got some bad news for you..."

"What is it Dad?" Azura asks her father curiously. _What could be worse than the Orichalcos?_

"If you let me finish.. I have a new student to introduce, he's the son of the runner up from the Duelist kingdom tournament. Allow me to introduce; Honda Wheeler..." Seto finishes his sentence rather dejectedly.

A student walks down to stand beside Seto. He's only barely shorter than Seto, with orange hair giving him the appearance of a mop on his head.

"Sensei.. Why is he bad news?" A random student poses this question from the back of the room.

"Mister Kaiba doesn't really like my father, mostly because my father's rude and annoying..."

"Well than Wheeler. Maybe I should give you a chance to prove your not as stupid as he is. Azura, get down here."

Azura looks up. "Wait, what?"

"Get down here, you're going to duel Wheeler."

"Oh... ok." Azura stands slowly from her chair and heads to the front of the class.

"Nice to finally meet you Miss Kaiba. Takumi's descriptions fall short."

"Flattering me isn't going to make me take it easy on you y'know."

"You won't need to. In fact... Ladies first."

* * *

><p>"Great... Summon Spear Dragon in attack mode.(1900atk) Two face downs and Swords of Revealing Light."<p>

A mid-sized blue dragon with an extremely long spear-like nose appears, and a large collection of swords impale themselves in the ground between the two duelists. Two face downs appear behind the dragon.

"Not bad... My turn. I summon the Marauding Captain(1200atk). His effect allows me to special summon Marauding Captain. While there's a Marauding Captain on the field you can't target any warrior but him as an attack target, since there's two of them on the field, they protect each other, meaning you can't attack. I'll equip Divine Sword Phoenix Blade to one of them, taking its attack up by 300, and Malevolent Nuzzler on the other one to take its attack up by 700. One face down card will end my turn."

Two silver armoured warriors appear side by side, a long sword appearing in ones hand and a vampiric woman appearing behind the other, a face down card appears behind one of them.

"Not bad Wheeler... Raigeki." Azura looks at Honda with a slightly apologetic smile. "I guess I was just better... Attack Spear Dragon."

A lightning strike blasts Honda's captains apart. Azura's dragon attacks Honda.

"I activate Kunai with Chain to switch your Spear Dragon into defence mode.(0def)"

A large chain catches the dragon mid-strike and throws him into defence mode, disappearing after it finishes.

"Fine, activate Zoma the Spirit during the battle phase to summon it to the field in attack mode(1800atk) Zoma attack directly."

An amorphous spirit monster appears and strikes Honda.

2200  
>4000<p>

"My move, all I can do is set this card in defence mode... Your turn Kaiba."

One face down monster appears on Honda's field.

"I'll activate Soul Exchange to tribute your monster along with my Spear Dragon to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800atk), then I'll use Red-Eyes' effect to special summon Spear Dragon back to the field in attack mode(1900atk) I'll switch Zoma to defence mode(500def) and end my turn, since Soul Exchange forbids me from attacking this turn."

Honda's moster and Azuras Spear Dragon give way to a monstrously sized metallic dragon with red eyes and black scales.

Honda draws from his deck, looks at the card he draws and sighs. "I surrender..."

"What? why?"

Honda reveals his hand of two spell cards; Polymerisation and Release Restraint, with a sigh. "Because I can do literally nothing..."

"Oh... well that sucks. You started out with such promise Honda..."

Honda smiles. "I appreciate the compliment Miss Kaiba, but we both knew you were the better duelist from the start."

Azura shrugs. "It's not about the cards you have, it's about how you play them..."

"Well, I think we've succeeded in proving you duel about as well as your father..."

"Dad, that's not fair.. He just got a bad hand, besides Joey was a good duelist, just because he couldn't beat you doesn't make him bad. Just makes him not as good as you..."

"Right, and therefore not worth my time. Take your seat both of you and pay attention Wheeler, with any luck we'll make a better duelist of you than your father..."

The class resumes as Azura takes her seat between the twins.

* * *

><p>"Well, that looked like fun. I haven't seen Honda since Christmas."<p>

"Your description falls short?" Azura gives her boyfriend a small glare as she demands an explanation.

"That was him flattering you Azura, my description was... actually, I'm not going to tell you."

"What? Why not?" Azura pouts at his response, causing Taki to smile.

"Because of that, your so cute when you pout." He leans in and gives her a swift peck on the cheek, causing her to blush.

Kyoko leans over Azura to talk to the both of them. "You two _do_ realise we're in class right?"

The pair chuckle, subtly shifting a little closer together and holding hands under their desk.

* * *

><p><span>Slifer Dorm, 1600<span>

"So I guess we're room mates Taki."

"Wow Honda, I'm surprised to see you _here_. I thought you'd at least be in Ra Yellow..."

"Yeah, I aced my theory. But I only just lost my practical entrance, I got him down to like 50 life points and he beat me..."

"Ah, makes sense. That's why Kyoko's here after all, that and we just can't be bothered trying to be upgraded. We already know we're good, we don't need a dorm system to tell us."

Azura walks into the room. "Oh.. Wheeler. What are you doing here?"

"I'm in Slifer Red, I'm Taki's new room mate."

"Oh okay, nice to have you here."

"Thank you Miss Kaiba, knowing you're here makes the idea of being in Slifer Red more enticing."

"Easy there Romeo, that's my girl you're talkin' to buddy." Taki gives his friend a meaningful look.

"Really? Since when, I thought you were too scared to admit your feelings for her.."

"Well that changed around the same time her old room mate tried to date her into a duel."

"Oh, hey Hon-kun, how's things?" Kyoko smiles at Honda as she walks into the room.

"Fine as always Miss Mutou." Honda's face lights up a little as he sees Kyoko.

Kyoko giggles at his response before playfully scolding him, already knowing his answer to the question she's about to ask.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Kyoko, Honda?"

"At least once more Miss Mutou, as always." Honda smiles shyly at Kyoko.

Kyoko shakes her head with a smile plastered across her face.

"Honda, you're such a gentleman.. but we're friends, you should call me by my name."

Honda smiles at her. "Miss Mutou is your name."

"I mean my first name!" Kyoko pouts at the boy.

"Well, perhaps one day Miss Mutou..." Honda's smile turns enigmatic.

"Dude, you need a haircut." Taki changes subject before his sister can respond again.

"Well, I have been meaning to get one for a while now..."

"We'll talk dad into giving you one."

Kyoko's smile broadens. "Or I could just give him one now."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Miss Mutou, we could leave the happy couple to themselves."

Honda stands with a smile, leading the way to the girls shared dorm room upstairs.

And leaving Takumi and Azura alone...

"So Taki, what do you want to do now?" Azura smiles at her boyfriend.

"Let's have a game of cards." Taki replies to her question with a smile of his own.

"Sure, but let's just use the mats I can't be bothered going outside right now..."

"No problem."

* * *

><p><span>Azura vs. Taki<span>

4000  
>4000<p>

"I'll be nice Azu-chan, I'll take Tomias out for ya."

"Thanks..." _He doesn't need to know that Critios was stolen by that orichalcos guy yesterday..._

"You can go first too."

"Awesome, three face downs and Mirage Dragon in attack mode(1600atk)"

"Hey, you're meant to be nice here!"

"That was being nice..." Azura says innocently.

"Fine, my turn... one face down and Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode(1900atk) your move..."

"What's the matter babe? Too scared to attack?" Azura gently teases her partner.

"No, just not stupid." Taki chuckles as Azura draws a card.

"Fair enough, I'll set another face down and place a monster face down too."

"I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light and summon Defender the Magical Knight, when he's summoned he gains a counter and when a spellcaster would be destroyed I can remove a counter from my side of the field."

Taki's swords flips Azura's face down monster to reveal a Magician of Faith.

"Your turn Azu-chan." Azura smiles with a light blush in response to her pet name. _I always like it when he calls me that..._

"Just because you can make me smile doesn't mean I'll go easy on you... Sacrifice my two monsters to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800atk) His effect lets me re-summon my Mirage Dragon from the grave. Then I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your Swords, Red-Eyes will attack Skilled Dark Magician."

4000

3100

"Defenders effect prevents his destruction."

"Then I'll clash my Mirage Dragon with your Defender, destroying them both. Then I'll activate Nightmare Steelcage preventing the both of us from attacking."

"Skilled Dark Magician is now on 3 counters. I'll sacrifice him to special summon a Dark Magician, and equip Dark Magician with Magic Formula, taking his attack points up by 700. (3200atk)"

"Awesome, I'll Special summon Wattail Dragon with Red-eyes' effect and end my turn."

"I'll draw, and end..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I drew my Sorcerer, can't summon him or anything else so it's your turn." Azura chuckles.

"Awesome, my turn. Cage is gone now. Special summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand."

"Oh look a Kaiba with a Blue-Eyes, there's a surprise." Taki smiles playfully at the girl across from him.

"Right, and a Mutou with a Dark Magician is such a refreshing change..." Azura matches Taki's playful sarcasm with her own.

"My turn, Mage Power on Dark Magician. This card grants him an extra 500 atk for each card in my spell/trap zone.(4200atk)"

"I'll do your trick; I draw and end." Azura giggles at her boyfriend's glare.

"Not funny Azu-chan, we all know my trick is using Call of the Haunted on Obelisk." Taki laughs as he draws a card.

"You're not going to like this card Azura, I don't think you've ever seen it before; Secret Village of the Spellcasters. This field spell prevents you from activating spell cards while I control a Spellcaster and you do not, but if I don't control one I can't activate spells."

"So I can't use my Magic cards at all?"

"Not until you summon a spellcaster, which if I'm not mistaken, you don't own..."

"Still got my Lord of D.~~" Azura mocks the flaw in his strategy in a sing-song voice.

"My turn, I'll set a card and end."

"Right my turn. I'll pass, I can't summon anything safely so it's your move."

"Set a monster, your turn."

"Now you're screwed honey... I'll sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician Girl and activate Sage's Stone, allowing me to summon a Dark Magician from the deck. Then I'll sacrifice both of my high level monsters to special summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic(3200atk), while he's on the field you can't activate Trap cards without my , since I destroyed my Magic Formula to summon my Dark Magician Girl, I gain 1000 life points. Sorcerer, attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon."

3600

4100

"Oww... Taki, nice move... My turn. Set a monster and switch my two dragons to defence mode."(Wattail 1000def, Blue-Eyes 2500def)

"Banish Defender the Magical Knight and Skilled Dark Magician from my grave to special summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning(3000atk) his effect allows me to banish a monster from your field once per turn, this time I'll target the face down you just set. Next I'll summon Skilled Dark Magician and attack Wattail Dragon with him, Sorcerer will kill Blue-Eyes. Your turn."

"Set a defence monster. You've really locked me down bad here babe..."

"That's the point sweetness. Set a card and use Envoy of the Beginning's secondary effect to attack both of your face down monsters."

"Your second attack kills a Masked Dragon allowing me to summon another one."

"Kill that one with Skilled Dark and the next one with Sorcerer of Dark Magic."

"I only have two Masked Dragons so the card Sorcerer destroys is a Twin-Headed Behemoth which comes back at the end of your turn. Now it's my turn right?"

"Yep."

"Awesome, I'll... Damn. Set a monster and end my turn..."

"Right, Envoy of the Beginning will double attack killing the face down and the Behemoth, then I'll attack directly for 5100atk and game. Wow, that new field spell really helps..."

"No shit, it's more annoying than my Mirage Dragons..."

"Let's go see if Honda's still alive." Taki suggests this with a smile as he rises from the table.

"Sure... Hey Taki?"

"Yeah?"

"... I need to tell you something..." Azura seems hesitant as she says this, as though she feels she_ needs_ to tell him, but it's also the last thing on earth she _wants_ to do..

"What's up?" Taki looks concerned at her behaviour, it seems so very 'Un-Azura.'

"Ummm... You remember how I wasn't in class yesterday..?"

"Yeah.." _Am I about to find out what she was doing?_

"And I haven't been in class, or around very much for like the last week or so..?"

"Yeah, where have you been by the way? I've missed you, I've barely seen you all week..."

"I've been working in the card shop for Dorothy, she's been paying me with cards. I was going to surprise you but..; I've built a Spellcaster Deck... I wanted to have the same structure as you so when the next tag chance comes around you've got no reason to say no to me as your partner..." Azura pouts at the reminder that Taki passed her over as his tag dueling partner last year.

"Oh, so is that where you were yesterday? What's the point of working at the card shop during class time?"

"No, that's not where I was yesterday. Two days ago I finished my spellcaster deck completely, so I was so excited I took it to class the next day instead of taking my Dragons. I was going to show it to you, I was so proud. I was even prepared to use it as my main deck, so prepared I put Critios into it... Then.. on my way to class, an Orichalcos duelist stopped me. He didn't want to duel me, all he wanted was for me to tell him where you were, all he wanted was your soul..."

"But, I haven't met any Orichalcos duelists... Azura.. What did you do?" Taki's voice has a worried warning tone to it, but also an authoritative tone that makes her answer his question before she even realises she is.

"I told him if he wanted you he'd have to go through me... I forgot I wasn't using my Blue-Eyes deck... I challenged him, and he activated the Seal on the first turn... He was running a really nasty deck, he had Cyber Dragons... he even had Cyber End and Chimera Tech Over Dragon... I only noticed I was running my Spellcasters when I drew my first hand... Taki..."

Azura bursts into tears, clinging herself to Taki's chest, his arms wrapping their way around her shoulders comfortingly.

"I almost lost! Takumi I was so scared..."

Taki whispers into her ear consolingly as he strokes her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"Shh, it's alright Azura. You're still here, I'm here now. Everything's alright now.."

"Taki, he had me down to 100 life points... if I hadn't drawn Ring of Destruction when I did..."

"But you did, wait... Ring of Destruction? So you tied? What did he do?"

"Well.." Azura takes a moment to calm herself before continuing.

"Remember that story that Uncle Joey told us about when he duelled Aunt Mai?"

"Yeah, he tied against her so she wouldn't lose her soul. So what did this guy do when the duel was over."

Azura starts to sob again. "I was so tired afterwards, I was dead on my feet at the last move.. I couldn't fight him Taki..."

"What did he do?" Taki is getting angry at the possible scenario's running through his mind, each making him want to kill the man more and more...

"He... He... Taki, He stole Critios!" Azura starts to cry again at what seems to her as her own failure in losing her card.

"Azura, that's alright.. I'll get him back."

"NO! Taki you cannot duel this guy! He'll destroy you!" Azura goes from tearful and inconsolable to insistent and worried.

"Azura, relax. You said he runs machines right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then my field spell alone will screw him over.."

"But Taki... if he hits the Seal, you won't be able to activate your field spell..."

Taki sighs. "Azura, he almost killed you. I won't let that go unpunished. This guy is going to pay!"

Azura wraps her arms around him. "Taki! Please don't do this... I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..."

"Relax Azura. I won't lose, I can't lose..."

On the other side of the door Honda, with his new haircut, and Kyoko share a worried look after overhearing the entire conversation...


	8. Orichalcos Magic Attack

Abandoned dorm, 2300

A man in a white robe stares out of the window on the top floor. Watching his underling hobbling back to the dormitory in a shuffling pain.

After his underling enters the room, the robed man turns and shoots a question at him furiously.

"Where is your offering for the great Leviathan?"

"My lord... I'm sorry.. The Kaiba girl proved more powerful than I expected... I almost had her, the duel was so close. I had full life points and she used a Ring of Destruction on my Cyber End Dragon..."

"I GIVE YOU AN EGYPTIAN GOD CARD AND YOU STILL LOSE?"

"I didn't lose my lord... I drew..."

"I still don't have my offering! These children have thwarted my men at every turn. You will get one hour's rest, then you will get back to that Slifer red dorm and GET ME AN OFFERING!"

The man cowers as his master screams at him again.

"Yes, my lord..." He rises from his kneeling position, makes his way into a separate room and collapses onto the bed.

* * *

><p><em>Slifer red dorm - 0000(midnight)<em>

Taki runs a hand across Azura's fringe, brushing the hair out of her face.

After their conversation, Azura had cried on his shoulder for the next twenty minutes before passing out from exhaustion, having cried herself to beyond tiredness. Kyoko and Honda had decided to leave her on the couch and keep an eye on her.

Taki, after Azura fell asleep, made his way up to his dormitory and edited his deck, removing his Arcana Knight trio. Honda comes in as he's altering and Taki offers the five cards to him. Not planning to use it, and not wanting to lose it, he also gives Tomias to Kyoko.

A knock on the door causes the three duelists to look up in a startled manner.

"Who is it?"

"The man who will rid you of your Dragon cards!"

_That's the guy that stole Critios!_

_Takumi, calm yourself. If you go into this battle with a clouded mind, you will be defeated._

_Thanks for the vote of confidence Bes, I don't care if I lose... As long as I cause him as much suffering as possible in the mean time!_

_Takumi..! Do not let this anger take control, or I will be forced to intervene..._

Taki stands, putting on his duel disk and readying his deck.

"He will pay for hurting her..."

"Bro, wait. Don't do anything stupid!"

"Relax Kyoko, I'll beat him. I'll beat him into the ground first, but he'll lose..."

Taki walks to the door, opening it and shoving the man firmly in the chest.

"You wanted me, now you've got me you cowardly son of a bitch! Let's see how badly you can lose!"

The Orichalcos duelist hasn't seemed to notice that Taki, while shoving the man, also stole his Orichalcum pendant.

* * *

><p><span>Taki vs. Orichalcos Godsman #1<span>

"Your soul will be mine soon boy."

Taki smiles triumphantly and also evilly as he holds up the pendant.

"Not without this it won't." Taki takes the pendant in both hands and moves to put it around his own neck but is interrupted.

_Taki! What the hell do you think you're doing?_

_These things are fuelled by hatred right? The evil intent behind whoever wears it?_

_Yes..._

_Well than he's in for a very nasty surprise, if these things react to hatred then he's going to feel every millisecond of his soul being ripped from his body!_

_Taki... I can't let you do this..._

_You don't get a choice Bes, stand back and watch as I punish this pathetic excuse of a man!_

_..._

Taki mentally locks Bes into a small corner of his mind before putting the pendant on fully. The duelist across from him cackles triumphantly.

"Now your soul_ will_ be mine, you have been judged by the Oricalcum and deemed as black of heart as we are!"

"No... just incredibly vengeful. A fact you're about to feel a lot of regret for! I'll start us off with the magic card Exchange. This card forces us to reveal our hands and take one card from our opponent."

The two cross to the middle of the dueling field and reveal their hands to each other, Taki seeing exactly what he wants and taking it, his opponent simply choosing to take the only monster in his hand; Defender the Magical Knight.

Returning to his half of the duel field Taki opens the field spell slot on his duel disk and activates his next card.

"I activate the Seal of Orichalcos, strengthening my monsters by 500 attack and giving me an extra row of monster summoning positions."

The field is covered with a teal coloured Atlantian Star, three parallel lines joining to a circle and lining up to form a six-pointed star. When the Seal is fully active, Taki's opponent looks at him to see the same Atlantian Star on Taki's forehead, his eyes turned a rich, bright, scarlet.

"Next I'll activate the magic card Spellcaster's Call, this allows me to search my deck for a spellcaster type monster level 4 or lower. I think I'll activate a second one to add both of my Magician's Valkyria's to my hand. I'll summon one to the field in defence mode (1800def) and place a face down card to end my turn."

Taki's voice is noticeably deeper, almost demonic to the ear. The anger used to fuel the Seal has a warping effect on his body, causing him to look fearfully evil and sound possessed.

Magician's Valkyria appears, a slightly younger looking Dark Magician Girl in an autumn themed costume, in defence mode, knelt with her staff crossing her chest. A face down card appears directly behind her. When she hears the violent tone in Taki's voice the Valkyria looks at him in concern before turning back to the opponent with an evil grin of her own.

The orichalcos duelist takes a moment to look at the field. The Magician's Valkyria, boosted by the Orichalcos has an Atlantian Star on her own forehead, although her defence points haven't changed.

"My move. I'll special summon Cyber Dragon(2100atk) and summon Defender the Magical Knight in defence mode. Next I'll activate Power Bond fusing the Cyber Dragon on my field with the two other machine cards in my hand to fusion summon the Chimera Tech Over Dragon in attack mode (2400atk) Thanks to Power Bond his original attack is doubled (4800atk)"

"I'll activate my face down card; Magical Dimension. This card allows me to tribute one of my spellcaster monsters to summon another one from my hand, I'll tribute Magician's Valkyria to summon Magician's Valkyria from my hand."

The face down reveals itself to be a large golden Sarcophagus held upright by a metal framework. The sarcophagus opens and Magician's Valkyria steps back into it, a bright flash and she steps forth again.

"What was the point of that?"

"Because now she's in attack mode(2100atk) and when Magical Dimension is activated I can destroy one monster on your side of the field! Say goodbye to your Chimera Tech Over Dragon!"

The Orichalcos Godsman moves quickly in response.

"I activate the quick-play magic card from my hand; De-Fusion to split my Chimera Tech Over Dragon into its three components; Reflect Bounder(1700atk), Cyber Dragon(2100atk) and Jade Knight(1600atk). I end my turn, there's nothing more I can do..."

"Good, then sit back and let me end you! I activate the magic card Dark Magic Curtain. This card halves my life points and summons a Dark Magician from my deck(3000atk). I'll wait until my next turn to destroy you!"

A giant dark blue curtain appears behind Taki, wrapping itself around him and cutting through his life points. His opponent screams in pain as the seal, powered by Taki's hatred of him, forces him to feel the pain meant for Taki.

2000  
>4000<p>

With the tribute paid, the Dark Magic Curtain billows off of Takumi like a tablecloth being harshly pulled from table. Reaching the monster field it morphs itself into a Dark Magician, looking up at his opponant with a menacing grin the Dark Magician reveals that it too has an Atlantean Star on its head and scarlet coloured eyes. Turning to it's owner, the Dark Magician sees an equally menacing grin on Takumi's face.

"Fine, my move. I'll sacrifice my Jade Knight, my Reflect Bounder and my Defender the Magical Knight to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon(0atk). Now when you summon a monster my Slifer will lower it's attack points by-"

"-I AM THE SON OF THE KING OF GAMES, I KNOW WHAT THE DAMN GOD CARDS DO!"

"... Fine, I end my turn..."

"And now you're finished. I draw." _Come on deck... give me what I need, Diffusion Wave Motion. Please, please, please, please, please..._

Taki draws, looking at the card he drew with an incredibly evil smile.

"You've made one fatal mistake; You left both of your monsters in attack position! Now you're done; I activate the magic card Diffusion Wave Motion. At the cost of 1000 life points I can activate this card and allow my Dark Magician to attack every monster on your field once each. First, Dark Magician, attack his Cyber Dragon(2100atk)"

1000

4000

Dark Magician jabs his staff almost effortlessly at the Cyber Dragon, splintering it as if it were nothing.

1000

3100

"Now, destroy Slifer and end this pathetic Duelist!"

Dark Magician opts for a melee attack this time, lunging himself towards the Sky Dragon and smacking it across the face with the back of his sceptre, blowing it away and dealing 3000 damage with a single attack.

1000

0100

"How sad, you get one more turn. If you can take it..."

The orichalcos duelist, having just endured 3900 points of damage in one battle phase, along with the 3000 total that Taki has sacrificed and the Seal forced him to feel, can barely stand, much less draw a card...

"I draw..." His vision splits and blurs as he looks at the card he drew; Overload Fusion.

"I Activate the Magic card Overload Fusion. By banishing the four machines from the graveyard I can fusion summon a Chimera Tech Over Dragon in attack mode(3200atk)"

The giant mechanical hydra of a monster returns itself to the field in a bright flash, snarling at the opponents it knows it can't defeat. The Dark Magician scoffs at the arrival of another pathetic monster.

"Unfortunately for me I can't attack the turn I activate Overload Fusion... so it's your move."

"You can actually... but you've already ended your turn so it's too late now! I draw. I activate the magic card Thousand Knives! This card allows my Dark Magician to destroy one monster on your field without using up his attack."

A small black bag appears at the Dark Magician's feet. The Dark Magician extends a hand over the bag and pulls a massive collection of knives out of it, thrusting his hand at the Over Dragon he perforates it into oblivion with his Thousand Knives.

"And now Dark Magician, destroy him with your new power! Orichalcos Magic Attack!"

The Dark Magician moves face to face with the opponent and thrusts his free hand into the mans face blasting him point-blank with a ball of emerald and scarlet fire, dishing out another 3000 points of damage.

1000

-2900

The man screams loudly as the Dark Magician attacks him, and his screams continue as the seal closes over him and rips the soul from his body.

The door behind Taki bursts open as Honda and Kyoko come running out. Seeing the glowing stone around his neck Kyoko fears the worst.

"Taki, what the hell are you doing wearing that?"

Taki reaches up, takes the stone from around his neck and drops it, crushing it into the ground with his boot.

"I was getting revenge on the bastard that hurt Azura. But it's useless to me now, I'm not angry anymore." He pulls the card out of his field spell slot and throws it at the collapsed body of the man he just dueled into submission.

"Let's get back inside, I want to take Azura up to her room, then we should all be getting some sleep."

The three re-enter the common room where Taki picks Azura up in his arms, bridal style, and carries her upstairs to her bedroom where he proceeds to put her on her bed, under the covers and leave her to sleep.

Going down to his and Honda's shared room he changes into his pyjamas and goes to bed.

**A/N; Ok, a little darker than usual but it's orichalcos so...**

**Yes I know Spellcaster's call is not a real card I made it up because it annoys me that Spellcaster monsters don't have their own version of Reinforcement of the Army :T**

**Anyway, hope you liked, review if you did, review and say why if you didn't :P**


	9. Strike of the A-Forces

**A/N, not enough Kyoko/Honda yet so here's a chapter following them around for a while.  
><strong>**Btw just a warning, Card of Sanctity is used in this chapter. It has the anime effect not the real card effect.**

* * *

><p><span>Taki's dorm 10:30am<span>

Taki wakes to the feeling of a fist burying itself into his gut.

Sitting up abruptly he starts to cough as he looks around for the person who hit him, seeing Azura glaring down at him he raises an eyebrow at her.

"How could you Taki?"

Straightening up properly, Taki rubs his gut as he replies.

"How could I what?"

"You knew full well I didn't want you to duel that guy alone!"

"Relax Azura, the only damage I took was from myself, and I didn't feel a bit of it..."

"What? Why not?"

Taki hesitates to respond to this question, due to the nature of the answer.

"Well... I was the one that activated the Seal, and I guess I was angry or vengeful enough to power it so I didn't take the damage..." Azura is stunned into silence at this news.

"Azura...?"

"..."

"Please say something..." Taki looks at Azura's stunned face in concern.

"I'm sorry..." A tear rolls down Azura's cheek and Taki's concern mixes with confusion.

"What are you sorry for?"

"If... If I hadn't dueled him than you wouldn't have had to... you wouldn't have wanted to..."

Azura begins to cry in earnest, Taki throws the blankets back and stands, moving to Azura's side in an instant.

"Hey... This is in no way your fault. If you have to blame anyone other than him.. blame me..."

"You..? Why?"

"For loving you too damn much to let this go..."

"Taki..." Azura's tears slow to a stop as she steps into his embrace and meets his lips with her own.

"I love you Azura, and I couldn't imagine living without you... The thought of that asshole trying to take your soul nearly killed me, but it made me want to kill him more!"

"Just... promise me you're being careful..."

"Of course Azura, I don't want to live without you.. but I want to keep living with you too." Taki smiles at her.

"Taki, you're the best guy I've ever known... I don't want to lose you..."

"I promise you; you won't."

* * *

><p><span>Card Shop, 11am.<span>

Kyoko gives off a contented sigh.

"Ahhhh, I love the weekend. I get to go shopping, this store has so much more than just cards.. I can't believe how much more it's got since last year. Ne, Honda-kun.. are you ok over there?"

Kyoko sends a nervous glance at Honda, who's currently carrying a pile of new clothes for the pair of them. Since class break is coming up soon, Kyoko has taken it upon herself to get her and Honda a new wardrobe.

"I'm fine Miss Mutou, is there much more you wanted?"

"Umm, not much..." Kyoko is struck with an evil idea, she had planned to return and buy a swimsuit alone, in order to surprise Honda. But if she convinced him to find her one he liked...

"Actually Honda-kun, I have been meaning to get a new swimsuit for a while... mine doesn't seem to fit right, it's too tight across the chest..."

Honda's face goes bright red at the thought of what might cause such a tightness.

"U-umm, are you sure you wouldn't rather do that alone Miss Mutou...?"

"Nah, I want your opinion!" Kyoko cheerfully leads him by the hand to the swimsuit section, dismal though it is.

There isn't much in the way of choice, but there's enough for Kyoko to tease Honda with.

She decides to start conservative, grabbing a simple school swimsuit and taking it to the small locker room to try on.

Coming back out she flicks the leg band to a more comfortable position.

"So? How do I look?" She stands nervously, clutching at her hands and awaiting his response somewhat eagerly, hoping he'll like it... hoping he'll like her.

"Wonderful as always miss Mutou.." Honda smiles at her.

Kyoko pouts slightly at his somewhat autonomous response.

_I guess I'll just have to find something that really gets his attention!_

"Be right back." She grabs a random suit from the rack and goes to change.

Moments later she re-emerges in a scarlet bikini with lighter coloured ruffles running around the waistband and the bottom of the bikini top.

"How's this, Honda-kun?" Kyoko leans forward slightly and gives him a wink.

Honda gives her a regarding look before replying. "Wonderful. As always, miss Mutou." He accompanies his response with another smile.

Kyoko's face drops slightly, she turns abruptly to put her clothes back on.

Returning in her uniform Honda looks at her with a confused expression.

"You're not trying any more on Miss Mutou?"

"No. it's clear you have absolutely no interest in seeing me in swimwear... it's equally clear you have no interest in me, so I'm leaving. Goodbye... Mister Wheeler."

Kyoko storms straight past Honda and out the door, leaving the poor boy in total confusion.

"Goodbye... Kyoko.." Honda mumbles to himself before rising and carrying their already paid for shopping back to the dorms, where he hopes he'll find Kyoko and be able to set things straight...

* * *

><p><span>Path to the Slifer red dorm 11:30am<span>

Honda is carrying the shopping bags rather dejectedly as he makes his way back to the dorms.

"Stop right there boy." A man steps out from behind him.

"Can I help you?" Honda responds.

"Yes, you can give me your soul. Let's duel!"

* * *

><p><span>Honda vs. Random Orichalcos<span>

"So, do I even get the courtesy of knowing my opponent's name?"

"I'll tell you, but its the last name you'll ever hear, and the only name you'll ever remember!"

"Oh, I'm terrified, but I assure you that even if you win, you wont be the one on my mind as I lose my soul. That honour belongs to another."

_Wait for me Miss Mutou, when this fool is done I'll set everything right between the two of us..._

* * *

><p><span>Five minutes earlier<span>

Kyoko's still fuming at Honda, though she's not even sure why really, he's always been like that. Too polite to show his true feelings, even to her.

_But I thought if nothing else, seeing me dressed like that might make him, y'know, say something... new.._

_Do not take offence Kyoko, Honda is a true gentleman. When you ask him how you look, what does he say?_

_He says "Wonderful as always Miss Mutou."_

_But when you asked him in regards to the bikini, how did he respond?_

_The same... He said "Wonderful. As always Miss Mutou."_

_That's not the exact response he usually gives... he paused before finishing the statement, he was fully prepared to leave it at wonderful and only finished the statement to make it look like he wasn't having perverse thoughts..._

_Wow... how the hell did you pick up on that?_

_I've spent a lot of years observing the unique relationship the pair of you share from an external viewpoint, I pick up on things..._

_Huh... I can't believe I didn't notice that..._

"Guess I should go see if he's still at the shop..."

Kyoko heads off in the direction of campus.

* * *

><p>4000<br>4000

"I'll start us off boy, I play the Seal of Orichalcos, now I'll activate my three Ground Collapse magic cards, while these cards are on the field two summoning positions are useless for each one of them, so you can't summon anything! That's all I need to do for now."

Three magic cards appear in front of Honda's opponent and the Seal of Orichalcos covers the field.

Honda looks at his hand nervously, drawing his next card his nervous glance turns to a confidant grin.

"I'll start off my playing the spell card Heavy Storm to destroy every spell and trap on the field. Next I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my deck. Now that I can summon again I'll play Marauding Captain(1200atk), and use his effect to special summon my Queen's Knight(1600atk) from my hand. Next I'll play Crashbug Road, special summoning a second Marauding Captain from my hand alongside the first. While one Marauding Captain is face up on the field you can only attack it, so if there's two on my field that means you can't attack any of my face-up monsters. Now comes my Double Summon magic card, allowing me to make a second normal summon this turn; I'll summon my King's Knight(1500atk). Since I have a Queen's Knight on my field when I summoned my King's Knight, I can automatically summon my Jack's Knight(1900atk) from my deck. Since your back row is clear and you didn't summon last turn I'll direct attack with all five of my warriors for the game!"

A gale wind opens up inside the Seal and blows away his opponents magic cards, when the wind dies down an armoured warrior appears before Honda, a second identical one appearing moments later. Next a female warrior appears in red plate armour with a kite shield, followed shortly after by an orange plated man with a similar theme to the woman. A third, younger man in the same card based armour in blue appears as the orange one settles onto the field. The five soldiers attack simultaneously.

"Nice try little one but I'm activating the effect of the three Kuriboh's in my hand to negate the damage of your knight trio."

The three coloured knights are blocked by Kuribohs and the two captains break through to attack the man.

4000  
>1600<p>

"Well, that's slightly annoying... your turn."

"I Draw, I'll defend with a single monster and it's your move."

A face down monster appears in front of Honda's opponent.

Kyoko sees the flash of light as the Seal of Orichalcos is activated and runs towards it. Finding herself running through the forest she crashes into a clearing to find Honda dueling an Orichalcos duelist.

"HONDA!"

* * *

><p>"HONDA!"<p>

Honda turns to see Kyoko running through the tree line towards him.

"Kyoko.." In his surprise he completely forgets to call her by her last name like he usually does.

"Hey! Your opponent is over here remember!"

"Some opponent, your biggest defence has been three Kuriboh. Now that they're gone and it's my turn you're done. I'll activate the magic card A-forces, all of my warriors gain 200 attack for every warrior or spellcaster on my field, I count five, so that's 1000 attack. (QK2500atk, KK2600atk, JK2900atk, MC2200atk) Now Jack's Knight, attack his defence monster."

The blue armoured knight springs forward and stabs the face down card.

"Your attack has destroyed my Winged Kuriboh."

A small brown furball with white wings appears briefly before exploding.

"Since you take no more damage, there's no point attacking any further so it's your turn."

"And now it's you who's done! I banish the Winged Kuriboh and the Kuriboh from my grave to special summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning(3000atk)."

A large armoured warrior in black and gold plate appears on his field.

"WHAT? But there's only supposed to be two of those cards and they're in my father and brothers decks!" Kyoko interrupts the man's summon with her comment.

"Not anymore, he was so distracted that the God cards were gone, he didn't notice I took this too." The man gives her an evil grin.

"You took it?" Kyoko gives him a withering glare.

"Indeed, and now I'm going to use it to destroy your boyfriend! Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning, attack his Jack's Knight!"

Honda smiles in response as his opponents monster refuses to move and the man starts to throw profanity at it.

"Did you forget? I have two Marauding Captains on the field, you can't attack as long as they're both there."

"Than I'll use his other effect to send one of them out of the game!"

One of Honda's Marauding Captain's vanishes as a black hole opens up under its feet and he falls through it.

"Honda be careful, that's a very powerful creature..."

"I'll be fine miss Mutou." Kyoko throws him a swift glare as he switches back to her last name.

"Really Honda, life and death situation and you're still not going to use my first name?"

Honda smiles briefly as he draws a card.

"This is hardly a life and death situation Miss Mutou, at least... it's not for me.. I activate Card of Sanctity. When this card is activated, both players draw until we have six cards in our hands. Now that our hands are refilled this duel is done! I summon the Command Knight(1200atk) in attack mode."

A feminine knight in silver armour with a scarlet beret appears on the field.

"While she's on the field all of my monsters gain 400 attack, and since I once again have 5 warriors my attack gain from A-forces goes from 800 back up to 1000, but that's not all I drew; I'll activate my second and third A-forces magic cards! This means that every monster on my field is gaining 3400 attack points total, so your Envoy of the Beginning is rendered obsolete. Jack's Knight(1900atk + 3000(A forces) +400(Command Knight)=5300atk) attack the Envoy of the Beginning for game!"

The blue armoured Jack's Knight attacks the Black luster solder and it splinters and disappears.

4000  
>0100<p>

"Nice try, but I'm still on 100 life points!"

"True, but I still have four monsters to attack with. However I'll take a leaf out of my father's book, I'm not going to risk attacking in case you have another hand effect. I'll do this instead; Activate magic card Ectoplasmer! This card forces both of us to tribute a monster during our end phases, and Ectoplasmer deals half that monsters original attack to our opponent in damage. I'll tribute my Jack's Knight for Ectoplasmer's effect and deal 950 damage."

4000  
>-850<p>

The seal closes itself around Honda's opponent and after he collapses Honda moves to him and takes the Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning out of his deck.

Seeing Honda safe sends a flood of relief over Kyoko, she races over to him and wraps her arms around him.

Honda returns the embrace, nuzzling his head into Kyoko's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier... Kyoko."

Kyoko, hearing Honda use her first name, cuddles deeper into the man.

"It's alright Hon-kun... I thought hard on what annoyed me and I realised it wasn't all that bad... you were just trying not to be perverted."

Kyoko smiles playfully at Honda, hoping to get a rise out of him. Her hopes are swiftly dashed however as he replies to her comment.

"Indeed, I can't be seen behaving like that in public.. I'm a gentleman Miss Mutou, and as such I can't behave like a love struck child... unless it's just the two of us..."

"Well... there's nobody else here now.. aren't you at least going to kiss the damsel? That's what gentlemen do isn't it?"

Honda laughs softly as he turns towards her face and leans in closer, his smile dies briefly as their lips meet but quickly redoubles as he realises what's happening. _I'm actually kissing Kyoko Mutou... the only girl I've ever felt, well anything, for..._

Kyoko, for her own part, is ecstatic. Her arms snake their way around Honda's neck as she attempts to deepen the kiss.

Honda pulls away, sighing gently. "We may seem to be alone Miss... Kyoko. But we're still in public, perhaps we should head back to the dormitories..?"

**A/N; 'kay, not as long as I was expecting it. Once more; the effect of Card of Sanctity was it's anime effect as I can't stand the real effect, it's less than useless... R&R, and stay tuned for chapter ten :D**

**On that note, allow me to say; I've posted chapters 2-9 together for a reason; I won't be able to update for at least a fortnight and I wanted to give you guys some reading material until I can update again ^_^**


End file.
